Virgin crisis
by Hermi23
Summary: SLASH( VIRGIN CRISIS)remus hace un pacto con el diablo para conseguir al hombre de sus sueños ... quien es el diablo? el chico de sus sueños? cual es el pacto? REVIEWS
1. El pacto

**VIRGIN CRISIS**

**"Dicen que existe el encuentro en los libros ...**

**Los libros atraen a los lectores ...**

**y**** llegan a "las" personas que deben leerlos ...**

**El hecho de que yo haya cogido este libro , en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca , seguramente también ...**

**FUE COSA DEL DESTINO ..."**

CAP 1.

- Dios porfavor ...hazme parecer un adulto ... - rezaba Remus Jonh Lupin a las orillas de el lago de los terrenos del castillo , Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin , era un muchacho de 6º curso de la casa de gryffindor .

Un muchacho estudioso , aplicado , generoso ... creyente.

Era un gran mago , pero eso no le impedia tener muchos complejos.

Remus , rubio , de ojos dorados y un cuerpo delgaducho y escurridizo era un licántropo.

Lo cual augmentaba sus complejos .

Ya que nadie se fijaba en él , y los demás chicos de su edad estaban mas desarrollados.

- al menos para que no me confundan con un alumno de quinto curso ... - rezaba Remus , con los ojos cerrados- aunque no me guste comeré pescado y leche ... y dejaré el chocolate ...

-por favor haz también que encuentren los ingredientes para la poción matalobos , que se está estudiando ...

- si puede ser también quisiera ser mas alto , mas musculoso y , cambiarme esta cara de niño ...

- y también ...

Remus se calló , ya que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de unos arbustos.

Remus , se puso en pie y sacó su varita de su túnica .

- quien hay ahí? - chilló el chico , señalando al arbusto .

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par , cuando creyó ver la figura de un ángel.

Su ángel .

( - no puede ser ... pero si es ... )

Remus se sonrojó notoriamente al ver enfrente suyo , a un muchacho de pelo negro y alborotado , con unas gafas de montura dorada y unos ojos color café muy vivos y expresivos .

El chico era James Potter , el chico mas solicitado de la casa gryffindor y de toda Hogwarts .

Remus , había estado dos cursos enamorado secretamente de James Potter.

Al principio se recriminó , por haberse enamorado justamente de un chico , pero es que James era tan ...

misterioso , tan gentil , tan bueno jugando a quiditch ...

James giró la cara hacia Remus , y se sonrojó.

Remus se pasó las manos por la cara , muerto de verguenza .

(-que verguenza! tenía que escucharme precisamente él!)

James lo sonrió y se acercó hacia el , mientras Remus agachaba la cabeza .

- tu eres el chico que viene a rezar aquí cada día no?

( - para colmo siempre escucucha estos rezos tan bobos!)

James se rió , mientras alargaba su mano a Remus bondadosamente .

- tu pretendes demasiado muchacho - rió el .

Remus levantó la cabeza , mirando a Potter a sus ojos café .

- yo no te veo complejos ...- dijo el muchacho - como te llamas ? - preguntó.

Este abrió mucho los ojos , sorprendido de que siendo de la misma casa , nunca se hubiera parado a hablar con él .

- ah ... soy Remus Lupin y voy a sexto ...

James lo sonrió divertido acercando su cabeza hacia la frente de Remus , ya que era mas bajo que él.

- remus ... - besó la frente de Remus - que dios te bendiga ...

Sin decir nada mas , Potter lo miró sonrió y se fue a paso lento dejando a un paralizado licántropo solo .

Tras varios minutos en blanco , la cara del chico se volvió de un rojo carmesçi muy fuerte y se pasó las manos por el lugar donde lo habían besado.

- NO PUEDE SER! - esbozó - ME HA BESADO EN LA FRENTE! - suspiró feliz este.

Remus fue regresando lentamente a Hogwarts , con la mirada perdida .

Entonces se encontró , corriendo hacia él con Peter Pettigrew.

Un muchacho , bajito y rechoncho .

su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo de el castillo .

( n/a : se que estareis alucinando ... ya os he dicho que el fic es diferente , y tranquilos que aún no sabeis el papel de sirius jejeje ...)

- REMUS! - se olló gritar , mientras el rechoncho corría hacia él - ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS!?

Peter se paró ante un Remus que seguía en su mundo .

- REMUS? - chilló Peter - eh REMUS?! - volvió a llamar zarandeándolo .

Remus salió de su asombro con los movimientos de Peter , y volvió a la realidad , señalando a la puerta del castillo , donde James Potter se había perdido.

El chico señaló la puerta de roble con el pulgar susurrando .

- Ja-james ... Potter ...

Peter lo miró con expresión cansina , frunciendo el ceño.

- ah ... potter otra vez ... el suele ir todas las mañanas al lago ... su familia creo que es muy débota ... además de ser sangre limpia ...

Remus miraba embelesado a la puerta , donde James se encontraba con varias chicas y distinguió a una pelirroja entre ellas , en primera fila .

James las sonreía , pero no le daba coba a ninguna.

- Siempre las chicas mas guapas ... incluso chicos estan rodeándolo siempre ...- se quejó Peter con fastidio- yo creo que es inalcanzable sabes?

Remus agachó la cabeza al pensar en que James , era algo inalcanzable.

Peter lo cogió por el brazo para llevarlo a clase de transformaciones .

En transformaciones ...

Mientras Peter daba torpes brotes con su varita a una rana , Remus miraba el horizonte por la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos .

(- la razón por la que quiero parecer mas adulto , cambiar mi cara de niño y controlar mi licantropía es para que James se fije en mi ... )

(- hábil para el quiditch , el estudiante mas inteligente de toda Hogwarts ...guapo , amable ... es el mas popular de Hogwarts ...)

Remus se pasó la clase atontado , incluso cuando llegó a su habitación ,en la torre de gryffindor ... no dejó de pensar en James.

Tirado en su cama , no dejó de suspirar.

- oh james!me has preguntado por mi nombre!- exclamó el chico lleno de emoción.

(quiero verlo ...)

- me besó en la frente !!!

( quiero que sepa lo que siento!)

-ojala que yo le guste ...- se dijo algo mas serio , mientras miraba al techo pensando en la cara de James .

Entonces , una idea vino a su cabeza como una bombilla que se enciende.

Remus levantó la cabeza de la cama , mirando en su baúl , revolviéndolo todo .

( - y si pruebo con aquel libro que encontré en la sección prohibida en primero ?)

Renus se levantó del todo , concentrándose en encontrar el libro que buscaba.

- Tiene que estar por aquí ...

Y allí , al final del baúl y con aspecto viejo , estaba el libro.

Con un aspecto tenebroso y de una pasta negra con letras plateadas ponía en la tapa :

**HECHIZOS QUE CUMPLEN TODOS TUS DESEOS**

(- este es el libro que vi aquel dia que entré por primera vez en la sección prohibida ... este libro viejo y desgastada me pareció extraño pero ... no se por que me llamó la atención y lo cogí ...)

- lo usaré como último recurso , para conquistar el corazón de James ...

Remus abrió el libro para ver como se hacía el hechizo indicado .

Las páginas estaban muy raídas y de un color amarillento .

- en una noche de luna nueva ... entrar en el mahoujin , pronunciar las palabras mágicas y pedir tu deseo ... - leyó Remus , pensativo.

- hmm- suspiró con una mano en la sien - muy bien ... al menos no es en luna llena ... lo aré .- aseguró cerrando el libro y metiendose entre las sábanas .

Y así hizo .

La noche de luna nueva , en los terrenos Remus se encontraba arrodillado dentro del Mahoujin.

El Mahoujin , es un círculo que Remus tuvo que trazar sobre la hierva con una especie de símbolos que pedía el libro .

Remus aclaró su voz , dijo las palabras mágicas y pidió su deseo debajo de la luna .

- Que James Potter sea mi novio ! - dijo con voz clara y energética.

Todo quedó en silencio , mientras Remus abría los ojos cuando la suave brisa de la noche golpeaba en su cara .

Se quedó mirando l paraje creyendo que no pasaría nada mas interesante y se sintió estúpido ...

suspiró .

- bueno , estás cosas son un simple consuelo ...si el amor se pudiera manejar también con los poderes del mago , nadie sufriría ...

Pero algo interrumpió la frase de Remus , cuando se avecinó una alarmante ráfaga de aire .

Los ojos de Remus se salieron de sus órbitas , su pelo se revolvía con el viento .

- AHHHH! - chilló el chico , cuando una lluvia de plumas negras empezó a caer del cielo .

Y entonces como salido de la nada , una figura negra estaba frente a él , con unas grandes alas negras , un cuerpo alto e imponente , unos cuernos largos y potentes , y una brillante y larga melena morena que ocultaba un rostro de ojos grises .

Entonces Remus quedó impactado , al ver el rostro de aquel hombre .

- mi nombre es Satanás ... eres tu quien me ha llamado ?- preguntó con vos fuerte y expresiva.

La cara del licántropo era un poema , mientras miraba al atractivo y siniestro hombre que tenía delante .

Remus , cayendo al suelo empezó a gatear para detrás , con la boca abierta de par en par señalando al hombre .

- ah , ah , ah ... que , que? - chilló Remus , muerto de espanto.

El hombre , se quedó mirando fijamente a Remus , mientras un cuervo negro se posaba en sus hombro .

- um ... me han llamado después de mucho tiempo , pero no pensé que sería un chiquillo ... - esbozó el hombre de negro .

Entonces , Remus empezó a atar cabos , mientras su miedo se iba apoderando cada vez mas de él .

Plumas negras , pupilas grises , cuernos de cabra y orejas puntiagudas ...

¿ acaso será ...?

¿EL DEMONIO?!

- no! no puede ser! - susurró Remus , asustado - entonces ... el hechizo que formulé era ...de magia negra ...

Sin darse cuenta Remus asomó un talón del círculo del Mahoujin ,entonces los ojos de Satanás brillaron , desde sus pupilas grises y con un movimiento de su mano Remus salió disparado contra un árbol.

Satanás rió con ganas .

- que tonto!no sabías que una vez que sales del Mahoujin puedo matarte?

Los ojos del chico se crisparon .

( - Me va a matar?)

- un alma joven y fresca , como hace mucho que no tengo.Te disfrutaré despacio - rió Satanás.

Entonces la mano de Satanás volvió a moverse y el cuerpo de Remus empezó a girar sobre un aura oscura que lo aspiraba poco a poco .

Remus se retorcía quedamente , vigilado por la mirada gris .

( - ¿ por que? si yo apenas probé un hechizo ... ¿ voy a morir sin tener la oportunidad de besar a James ? ... )

( - AHH !! - se retorcía el chico , mientras era obsevado por Satanás atentamente - siento mi corazón terriblemente liviano ... es como si ya no me importara nada ... ¿ será esta ... la sensación de ser atraída por el demonio ...? )

ZASH !

Entonces con una de sus manos , Satanás agarró a Remus atrayéndolo hacia él.

Remus miró hacia Satanás que lo fijaba con la mirada .

- eres un licántropo ...- afirmó con la cabeza.

- eh? - remus quedó impresionado , de que Satanás lo hubiera notado .

- eres virgen? - preguntó seguidamente este .

Remus alucinó , muerto de verguenza se desprendió de los brazos del demonio echándose hacia atrás .

- QUE ?QUE? QUE? - preguntó muerto de verguenza , ya que si era virgen , y los licántropos se unían de por vida .

Una sonrisa apareció del rostro de Satanás, mientras hacia aparecer una aura plateada en su mano en forma de redonda.

- he cambiado de opinión ... - susurró este - doy por echo el pacto .

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron .

- que el corazón de James Potter ... sea tuyo ...- dijo con voz alta y clara .

En esos momentos , Remus dio un gritito , su túnica se desgarró y en su hombro apareció una marca negra.

- pero ? que es esto? - exclamó lleno de espanto , remus tocando la marca.

Satanás continuó .

- ... a cambio de tu virginidad ...

Eso si que dejó helado el cuerpo de Remus .

- eh? - masculló - espera ! que estás diciendo?- chilló Remus .

El hombre lo miró arrogante .

- que yo te daré el corazón de Potter y tu me pagarás con tu virginidad - dijo este secamente .

- COMO?! YO NO SABÍA QUE...? - chilló enfadado Remus , acercándose a él quejándose .

- acaso pensaste que iba a conceder tu deseo gratuitamente? ¬¬ no me jodas! - contestó él.

Remus lloró angustiado.

- no pude ser!!

-_pero señor ... - _dijo una voz grave

Remus dio un vote , cuando vio que el cuervo que estaba en el hombro de satanás hablaba .

- EL CUERVO HA HABLADO!- chilló Remus .

- _Se rebajaría si se acostara con este chico ..._

- en absoluto - replicó satanás al cuervo - me interesa mas su virginidad que su alma ...

-_pero ...__ mire su cara! no tiene ningún encanto ... y además está escualido! - replicó el cuervo ._

_-_bueno ...

- _como podría hacerlo usted con ese chico?_

Remus algo indignado ,saltó.

- que falta de respeto! pues aunque no lo parezca mi cuerpo si está desarrollado ! - se quejó Remus enfadado .

Satanás lo miró fijamente .

- mi piiii esta atlético , y mi piiii tiene buen tamaño! - se quejó .

- ah si? - preguntó burlonamente satanás - entonces dejame verlo ...

Remus se quedó de todos los colores .

Este se rió mientras el cuervo salía volando .

Remus tartamudeó .

- eh ... es una broma no? - preguntó el licántropo .

Un rallo de luz plateada hizo rasgar la parte delantera de la túnica de el chico .

Remus se encogió .

Satanás se acercó hacia él .

- me tienes miedo? - preguntó - si quieres puedes escaparte ...

No se lo pensó Remus dos veces , cuando echó a correr , pero ...

- pero ...

Satanás lo agarró por el brazo , atrayéndolo hacia él .

- ... esta reacción tuya solo me divierte más ...

- NO! - chilló Remus tratando de escapar.

( - mi cuerpo está paralizado ... - pensaba Remus )

-hacer el amor contigo , que estás tan lleno de la conciencia del pecado y el pudor ...devería ser muy divertido ... - susurró el demonio .

Satanás lo elevó en el aire con él , mientras acercaba su cuerpo al suyo .

- NO! - chillaba Remus , rojo .

( - la parte donde me está tocando esta caliente ... por que me excito tanto?)

Los ojos grises de satanás brillaban , mientras que su cabello largo y moreno era meneado por el viento .

- no te preocupes ... yo te aré experimentar el mayor placer del mundo .- afirmó este .

Entonces , los labios de Satanás se hundieron en el cuello del chico.

- NOOOO!! - chilló apartando a Satanás de su cuerpo .

Este lo miró , escrudiñándolo con la mirada.

Remus se enfrentó a él , a pesar del frío de la noche y el miedo vivido .

- tu no puedes hacer que cambien los sentimientos del corazón de James Potter! tu solo quieres robar mi virginidad con todo esto!NO CAERÉ EN TU TRAMPA! - chilló el chico.

El moreno chisteó con la boca .

- a pesar de tu aspecto , eres bastante insolente . Deverías agradecerme que no haya robado tu alma ... - se quejó este , con ira .

Remus se quedó callado , mirándolo con aprensión .

Satanás relajó sus facciones , mientras su cuervo volvía a posarse sobre su hombro.

- bueno ...- susurró - esperaré hasta mañana para que confirmes los sentimientos de ese hombre .

Remus tragó saliva , quedamente .

- el pacto que has echo conmigo es absoluto ... no lo olvides ...

La mirada gris y la dorada se encontraron .

- tu virginidad me pertenece ... - susurró Satanás - JAJAJAJAJA!

Y con una gran carcajada , las alas de el demonio se abrieron y volando desapareció del cielo .

Remus se quedó en silencio , como atontado por todo lo que había pasado .

sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse , el sueño lo dominó y la cara sonriente de James apareció en su mente antes de caer dormido en los terrenos.

CONTINUARÁ ....

n/a : ola a todos , me llamo Lorena , Hermi17 y este es mi segundo fic slash! Muchos me conocereis por mi fic , Amor en luna llena , el cual anuncio que este domingo vuelve a ser publicado . ya que mi ordenador aha estado un mes fuera de cobertura jeje .

que deciros de este fic : que está basado en un manga , llamado : Virgin crisis

pero lo he adaptado a mi manera y al mundo de Hp jeje

espero que os guste mucho y que os acostumbreis a ver a los cambios de los personajes , como por ejemplo un satanás que sea Sirius jejeje .

besos y espero vuestros reviews con opiniones sobre el fic , de vosotros depende que lo escriba o no .

XAUUUU

HERMI17


	2. sirius Black

**CAP-2-SIRIUS BLACK:**

**Remus**** despertó en su cama , a la mañana siguiente.**

**Dio un vote en la cama con sorpresa , mirando a todos los lados , pero …**

**Entonces los recuerdos vineron a su mente.**

**( -**** anoche estuve en los terrenos … pero invoqué al diablo … al diablo … yo …)**

**Un nudo se hizo en su nuez .**

**( -**** no … seguro que ha sido un sueño , el diablo no puede quitarme mi virginidad eso es imposible …)**

**Remus**** se puso en pie , pe**

**nsativo**** diciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza que todo era un sueño , que todo iría bien .**

**Pero cuando se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama … en su hombro…**

- **AHH!**

**Remus**** se calló de culo , cuando vio la marca negra tatuada en su hombro …**

- **la marca de anoche … la del pacto está en mi hombro …**

**El chico se quedó pálido .**

- **… si está en mi hombro eso significa que … **

**Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su nuca y notó unos dedos , posarse sobre su espalda .**

- **buenos días … remus …- siseó una voz burlona .**

- **que no ha sido un sueño …- murmuró finalmente Remus , sintiendo como era abrazado por detrás .**

**Se giró , para mirar frente a frente a Satanás , con su larga cabellera morena , esos ojos grises tan fríos … esa mirada que … **

**( - por que me mirará de esa manera?!)**

- **EY QUE ESTÁS TOCANDO!!!??- remus dio un vote , cuando notó como masajeaba su torax desnudo .**

**Satanás se rió , sin escrúpulos .**

- **no se de que te avergüenzas … esta noche me lo vas a tener que enseñar todo …**

**El chico dio un paso hacia atrás .**

- **pero …pero …no creo que te diviertas mucho conmigo , por que soy flacucho y aniñado … así que si te acuestas conmigo te aburrirías … - dijo Remus , buscando una excusa para salir de la situación .**

- **Eso no importa- lo calló bruscamente el moreno .**

**Remus**** se sonrojó .**

- **no soy como los humanos , que se rigen por esa clase de conceptos … para mi es suficiente mancillar un cuerpo y un corazón puro … **

**Remus**** en el fondo de su corazón se sintió muy alagado .**

**Satanás ascendió al aire .**

- **bueno … ves a confirmar ahora los sentimientos de James Potter … ya no puedes escapar Remus – sonrió malévolamente – tu cuerpo me pertenece …**

**…………………**

**Remus**** se había vestido y con desolación bajaba las escaleras que le daban al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras …**

**Iba meditando en lo suyo , cuando se apoyó en un rincón .**

- **joder …**** estoy a punto de ser desvirgado por el diablo! Mierda!! Dios protege mi virginidad! – dijo cayendo al suelo .**

**Se puso las manos en la cara .**

- **y por favor que James y yo no seamos novios …**

- **Remus**** Lupin?- susurró una voz sorprendida , detrás de él .**

**Remus**** levantó la cabeza y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver a …**

- **POTTER! – masculló Remus sorprendido .**

**James ,**** con una ceja alzada , fue hacia él , le extendió una mano para ponerse en pie .**

- **que haces aquí? Solo … **

**Remus**** empezó a sudar , mientras que evitó la mano .**

- **yo nada …**

- **mira Lupin , será mejor que te diga una cosa … **

**El corazón empezó a marchar a cien por hora al lupino , mientras gateaba para atrás .**

- **eh … yo …**

**James se acercaba cada vez mas a él , mientras que le extendía de nuevo la mano .**

- **estás cosas se han de decir sin tapujos … ya eres mayorcito …**

**Los colores de la cara del muchacho pasaron del verde al amarillo .**

- **no James! ES TODO UNA MENTIRA NO…**

- **llegarás tarde a clase ¡**

**Remus**** se dio un coscorrón en el cráneo , alucinado.**

- **eh? Me ibas a decir eso ¿- preguntó Remus con la mandíbula por el suelo .**

**James frunció el ceño .**

- **claro …**** que pensabas? Debería decirte otras cosa? – preguntó el chico sorprendido .**

**Remus**** avergonzado , pero aliviado se puso en pie del tirón .**

- **no nada … no pasa nada Potter ,jeje adiós …**

**Y sin decir mas , Remus voló para el aula .**

- **que chico mas raro …- y el moreno de gafas se fue hacia su clase .**

**………………..**

**Después de una clase tensa , por parte de Remus de dcao , que acabó con los tinteros de el y Peter en el suelo … Remus salió contentísimo en el descanso .**

- **HURRA! – saltó , tirando los libros al aire – JAMES NO ME QUIERE!! HURRA!! SATANÁS NO PODRÁ QUITARME MI VIRGINIDAD! HU …**

**Pero un aura de tristeza invadió a el chico , que se quedó quieto , mientras sus ojos se humedecieron .**

- **James Potter no me quiere … a pesar de todo no me quiere … no le intereso … en absoluto …**

**Remus**** sintió un dolor muy grande en su corazón , y se quedó de pie en medio de la brisa de los terrenos de Hogwarts .**

- **eh ¡ que ha pasado? Y el tío que te gusta? – dijo de repente una voz , ya conocida para el licántropo proveniente del cielo .**

**Remus**** no contestó a Satanás , ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo a la cara .**

- **el no siente nada por mi … nunca lo ha sentido … ni lo sentirá … no sabe ni que existo por decir … tu poder no ha surgido ningún efecto … que suer …**

**Pero la mano fuerte de Satanás lo giró de un tirón , para mirar los ojos dorados empapados .**

**Remus**** lo miró y Satanás lo miró a él .**

- **dios está conmigo … - susurró al diablo -… no me abandona … así que … POR MUCHA MAGIA NEGRA QUE USES POTTER NUNCA ME… **

**Satanás lo elevó hacía su pecho , Remus intentó huir , pero la boca de el moreno se posó sobre sus mejillas y con su lengua lamió una de las lágrimas de Remus .**

**Remus**** estaba rojo totalmente , mientras las miradas estaban conectadas .**

- **los vírgenes … tenéis ricas hasta las lágrimas … **

**Satanás lo soltó , volando hacia el cielo .**

- **así que dios está contigo no? Que interesante – un rostro serio y calculador se hizo presente – si fue por eso que mi magia no tuvo efecto , no me detendré hasta lograrlo .**

**Miró hacia Remus , que lo miraba impávido .**

- **sin duda cumpliré el pacto que he hecho contigo Lupin …sin falta el corazón del hombre que amas será tuyo … **

- **pero …**** - Remus quiso rechistar .**

- **hasta entonces esperaré para obtener tu virginidad … no permitiré que ese tío me la arrebaté …**

**Y con una ráfaga de aire , Satanás y su cuervo Malpas desaparecieron .**

**Remus**** quedó solo .**

- **no entiendo nada … Satanás quiere robar mi virginidad? Dios escuchas mi oración ¿ no se que pensar ni que hacer … **

**El chico se tocó las mejillas donde el moreno había lamido sus lágrimas .**

- **lo único que se … es que la parte que ha tocado con sus labios para secar mis lágrimas … estaba muy caliente … **

**…………**

**Desde aquel día , los días pasaron sin novedad … **

**Remus**** pensaba que después de todo , quizás Satanás había sido un sueño o una ilusión , pero …**

**La marca del brazo no ha desaparecido …**

**Remus**** iba a clase como todos los días , ese era el último trimestre de su sexto año en Hogwarts …**

- **buendos**** días! – dijo un contento Remus , a sus compañeros de mesa en el gran comedor .**

**Remus****, se sentaba al lado de Peter en la mesa , donde todos desayunaban tranquilos .**

**Remus**** se fijó que como siempre James Potter , estaba rodeado de sus admiradoras , que seguían todos sus partidos de quiditch …**

**Entre ellas claro está , estaba Lily Evans : una atractiva pelirroja , de ojos verdes … mucho mejor que él , además de ser mujer .**

**Remus**** se puso serio , pero su cara cambió cuando James lo vio y lo saludó desde su asiento .**

**Lo que provocó que las fans pusieran mala cara …¬¬**

- **buenos días Remus **

- **em**** .. buenos días … James …- contestó este , mientras Peter alucinaba , que Potter llamara a su amigo por su nombre .**

**Entonces Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie , desde su mesa , mientras que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor : Minerva Mcgonagall , los mandaba a callar .**

- **tengo una cosa muy importante que comunicaros a todos … - empezó a hablar el anciano .**

**Remus**** estaba tan a lo suyo , que empezó a comer su tostada , sin hacer el menor caso , mientras pensaba .**

**( Potter me ha saludado , se acuerda de mi … pero … - en su mente apareció Satanás – habrá desaparecido Satanás del todo?)**

- **vamos a tener a un nuevo alumno , de última hora … que en su sexto curso tuvo que abandonar Hogwarts e ingresar en san mungo … ahora vuelve al colegio , donde está en sexto su primo …- explicaba Dumbledore .**

**Remus**** seguía a lo suyo , jugando con el cuchillo con mantequilla de maní.**

**( -**** aunque era bastante atractivo … cabe reconocerlo …)**

- **es dos años mayor que los alumnos de sexto , aún así quiero que se le trate como tal … supongo que la mayoría lo sabrá de que se trata , de el primo de Remus Lupin … **

**Remus**** casi se atraganta con la tostada , mientras que Peter y los demás se lo quedaron mirando .**

**Todos dejaron de mirara Remus, mientras que Remus le dio por mirar a la puerta , donde al lado de Filch , había un joven alto y moreno …**

**Las chicas dieron un gritito .**

**Llevaba la túnica de slitheryn , el pelo moreno por los hombros , unos ojos grises tremendamente conocidos …**

**Remus**** abría la boca de par en par .**

- **mucho gusto , soy Sirius Black … - dijo este cortésmente .**

**Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar .**

**Remus**** chilló en su mesa , cuando lo empezaron a acrivillar en preguntas , mientras un gran alboroto se formaba en el gran comedor .**

- **UN MOMENTO ESE TÍO NO ES MI PRIMO! – chilló Remus con indignación .**

**Todos acrivillaron a Remus , incluso la profesora Mcgonagall que le frunció el ceño.**

- **me parece muy mal señor Lupin , que deniegue de su primo solo por que sea un slytheryn … **

**Remus**** no se lo podía creer , miró a Sirius Black , estaba de pie , al lado de Filch aún , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**(- no puede ser … esa voz … esos ojos … esa risa atrevida … es …)**

- **he vuelto ….**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

_N/A : ola a todos!! Soy lore , y siento que esta semana tp tuvierais el cap de amor en luna llena . me explico , mirad , la web no se que le pasa que hay veces que se atasca y no me deja actualizar ._

_Y además de eso , tengo una idea que espero que os guste , además de ser mas cómodo para mi ._

_Como a Amor en luna llena , le falta poco …me lo voy a combinar para ir haciendo de Virgin crisis un poco mas…así que como esta semana he puesto virgin crisis , este domingo toca amor en luna llena , y así sucesivamente ._

_Una vez virgin crisis y otra amor en luna llena ._

_En fin , así quedamos vale? Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capi y que lo sigáis leyendo ejej , besos y espero vuestros reviews._

_REMSIE: ola wapa!! me alegro un montón de que te guste el manga virgin crisis jejej y si , mujer , a pesar de modificaciones que aré la pareja final es la final ejejej .tranquila deja tu review cuando quieras , muchos besos!!_

_LARA ETERNAL: Laritaaaaaa!! Ola mi niña , cuanto tiempo!! Sniff , sorry mi ordenador que ha ido mal y mal jeje por cierto , tu review está cortado , así que espero uno tuyo o un mail diciendome como te va todo vale? Besos wapa_

_Aracne__ ola wapa! Gracias por empezar a leer tb virgin crisis jajaja es que como ya se está acabando Amor en luna llena , pues quiero empezar otro slash , pero muy diferente ejejej , muchas gracias wapa , y espero mas reviews tuyos sayonara!_

_SWEET G: olas wapa! Muchas gracias por tu review jeje la verdad se me pasó por la cabeza eso de juntar el manga con Hp , por que ambas cosas me encantan espero que te guste y que me sigas leyendo , y dejando reviews que me encantan , besos_

_XTINAMC: ola wapa! Gracias por tu review , jeje espero mas eh?¿ espero que te haya gustado y te guste mas ajaja besos_

_TOMOE: ola wapisima! Me encanta hablarte jjeje espero que te haya gustado este segundo capi y … TE PROMETO QUE CUANDO TENGA EL MINIMO TIEMPO LEERE TU FIC EJJE perdoname pero es que entre las clases , y las obligaciones ( seis fics) estoy frita jajaja venga wapa , un besooo_

_ZENOBIALUPIN :__ ola wapa! Muchas gracias por tu review y si jajaja menudo diablo! Ufff gracias por haberte preocupado por mi , estoy bien jeje y tranquila que veras a sirius en accion , solo que sirius ahora es el mismo Satán ajaja espero tu review wapa , bye y besos _

_ANASAN: ola anita! Gracias por leer mi nuevo fic wapa ¡ es k no paro ajajaja XDDme alegro que el james/ remus te guste , pero ejejej preparate pa muchas sorpresas ajaja besos _

_MERLE :__ OLA MERLE! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti! me alegro que hayas dado señales de vida , ajaja por que ya no sabia si me leias o no en : amor en luna llena ajajaj , tranquila que me metere en la page besos wapa ._

_BUENO ASTA AQUÍ LLEGO , BESOS A TODOS , ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS DEWWW_


	3. El descubrimiento de satanás

**CAP3-EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE SATANÁS :**

- **NO!! ESE TÍO NO ES MI PRIMO! NO LO CONOZCO DE NADA!- chillaba Remus con ira.**

**Los alumnos lo miraban indignados , incluido Dumbledore que negaba con la cabeza .**

**Sirius**** Black , se había acomodado en la mesa de slytheryn , mientras que toda la mesa empezaba a babear.**

**James fruncía el ceño y Peter tocó la frente de su amigo.**

- **remus**** …**** te pasa algo? Tu me dijiste que tenías un primo llamado Sirius Black … ¬¬**

**Remus**** entonces comprendió , mientras miraba con sorpresa los ojos grises que lo divisaban desde la otra punta del gran comedor .**

- **(ya lo entiendo … él es satanás , ha manipulado a todo el mundo … ha manipulado sus mentes … incluso la de Dumbledore …)- el miedo se apoderaba del chico , y la rabia en su corazón .**

**Entonces se levantó y se fue de allí dejando murmurando a todo el mundo .**

**Black**** lo miraba irse , con una sonrisa en sus labios …**

**….**

**Dos horas mas tarde ,para desgracia de Remus … le tocaba pociones , con el odioso profesor Hellon y encima con los slytheryn .**

**Cuando Remus y Peter se sentaron en sus pupitres , pudieron ver como una panda de slitheryns curiosas no dejaban de hablar con Black .**

- **te has recuperado Black? Ya no estás enfermo?- preguntaba una chica morena .**

- **no sabía que tuvieras un primo en gryffindor … - decía otra castaña .**

**Una de ellas miró a Remus y le dijo .**

- **eh Lupin , por que no has hablado nunca de Black? –preguntó una rubia, enfadada.**

**Remus**** el cual le faltaba poco para luna llena , dio un porrazo en la mesa indignado.**

- **este tío no es mi primo joder , él es el … **

**Pero entonces el cuerpo de Black calló sobre el cuerpo de Remus , asustando a todos .**

- **Black**** que te pasa?! – chillaron las chicas asustadas.**

**Sirius**** que en realidad estaba fingiendo acercó sus labios a el oído de Remus .**

- **vas a contar a todos que soy el diablo? Quien va a creerte? He manipulado sus recuerdos para que creyeran que tu y yo … somos primos … **

**Remus**** abrió mucho los ojos , mientras que Sirius se incorporaba .**

- **no os preocupéis …- dijo el – solo me he mareado , hacia tanto que no andaba que tengo que coger costumbre … **

**Remus**** solo lo miraba , estaba ido , confundido , no entendía nada .**

**( que significa todo esto? Por que se hace pasar por mi primo?!!)**

**…..**

**Mas tarde … en los terrenos …**

**Remus**** discutía con Satanás , acaloradamente .**

- **QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES??!! PARA QUE HAS VENIDO A HOGWARTS Y ERES MI PRIMO?!!! – chillaba el licántropo señalando a Black.**

**Black**** estaba muy calmado , mientras Malpas , su cuervo estaba sobre su hombro .**

- **para ayudarte – espetó él – será mas fácil …**

- **ayudarme?¬¬**

- **si …**** nuestro pacto Lupin es absoluto – Malpas echó a volar – investigaré la causa por la que mi magia no causó efecto … y luego lograré que el corazón de Potter sea tuyo… **

**Black**** se acercó hacia Remus , mientras lo agarraba de la barbilla .**

- **que pasa? Alégrate un poco …**

- **Y COMO PODRÍA ALEGRARME ¿!- chilló Remus , apartándose de él , triste .**

- **si me hago novio de James , tendré que entregarte mi virginidad , no? – susurró con tristeza .**

- **por supuesto – espetó el moreno – no te estoy haciendo ningún favor .**

**Remus**** apretaba sus puños , le dolía todo aquello tanto …**

- **sería imposible …no te lo he dicho antes?**

**Remus**** petó .**

- **AUNQUE SE UTILICE MAGIA NEGRA O BLANCA, SERÍA IMPOSIBLE QUE EL TUVIERA INTERÉS EN MI ¡!!QUE SOY TAN CHIQUILLO Y TENGO ESTE CUERPO DE CRÍO!**

**Los ojos grises de Black brillaron y un aura oscura envolvió el cuerpo de Remus entonces …**

**Su cuerpo dio un cambio descomunal .**

**Su cuerpo creció , su torax se marcó , unos grandes músculos salieron de sus brazos y piernas , y su cara también cambio .**

- **QUE HAS HECHO?- preguntó incrédulo – que ha pasado? Mi cuerpo!! **

**Sirius**** sonrió con picardía .**

- **no crees que con este cuerpo Potter si se fijaría en ti? **

**Pero Remus estaba muy entretenido mirando su nuevo cuerpo .**

- **este soy yo? Esto es lo que siempre he deseado ¡ - chilló mientras tocaba unas buenas formadas nalgas .**

**Satanás se relamía mientras se acercó a él sensual .**

- **es un cuerpo exquisito para tocar ….- maulló mientras apretaba sus nalgas- además que tiene que tener una buena sensibilidad ..**

**Remus**** creía que se iba a morir de pasión .**

- **NO!! NO ME TOQUES AHÍ!!**

- **Jejeje**** – reía el , mientras Remus estaba totalmente rojo – que tal? Te ha gustado ¿**

- **S-si … - susurró como pudo este .**

**Entonces el cuerpo le volvió a cambiar , quedando como antes .**

- **eh? Que ¿ eh??!!por que no me has dejado ese cuerpo??! – chilló el licántropo .**

- **por que no es gratis …- contestó simplemente Satanás – si quieres algo , tendrás que cumplir con el pacto …**

**Sirius**** se giró sonriente , mientras se iba de los terrenos .**

- **y una vez tenga tu virginidad , me darás tu alma … jajajajajaja XDD .**

**Y el chico se fue de allí riendo a carcajadas .**

**Remus**** dio una patada en el suelo de la rabia , mientras le hacía un corte de manga .**

- **NI LO PIENSES!! NUNCA USARÉ LOS PODERES DEL DIABLO ¡!- y le sacó la lengua – ja! Solucionaré mis problemas amorosos yo solo! **

**……..**

**James Potter , por su parte deambulaba solo por el castillo , cuando se encontró a alguien por el vestíbulo .**

**Iba a sus entrenamientos de quiditch y llevaba su túnica puesta .**

**Esa persona , que lo sorprendió era Sirius .**

- **tu eres James Potter? –le preguntó este mirándolo fijamente , con sus ojos entrecerrados .**

**James sorprendido , contestó .**

- **si …**** soy yo … por?**

- **…….**

**FRUSH!!**

**No hubo respuesta , James Potter había quedado empotrado contra la pared de piedra.**

- **QUE HACES BLACK? – chilló Potter sin entender – SUELTAME!!**

**Por los pasillos , Remus también regresaba con aspecto cansado .**

**( -**** Satanás va a investigar por que su magia no surgió efecto , y es capaz de lograrlo … si esto continua así …)**

- **DETENTE BLACK! – se escuchó decir por el vestíbulo .**

**Remus**** levantó la cabeza sorprendido , al escuchar la voz .**

**( - NO PUEDE SER , JAMES!! ASCO SATANÁS …)**

**Remus**** corrió hacia el lugar , para ver que pasaba y se quedó de piedra .**

- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- chilló pasándose las manos por el cráneo .**

**Allí estaba sirius apretando contra la pared a James , y desabrochando su túnica .**

**( - QUE COÑO ESTÁ HACIENDO?!!)**

- **SUÉLTAME ¡!- chillaba Potter .**

**Su túnica y camisa fue desgarrada , quedando el pecho de James a la vista .**

**Un collar con la cruz de Jesucristo se dio a la vista .**

- **lo sabía …- susurró satanás – eres un cristiano … **

**James se quedó alucinado .**

- **em**** …**** si … mi familia lo es … tu también sirves a dios? **

**Satanás sonrió .**

- **servir a dios? Jejej si … antes lo hacía …**

- **y ahora? – preguntó James dubitativo .**

**Remus**** miraba asustado y espectando de James a Sirius , y de Sirius a James .**

- **ahora también …- dijo agarrando con sus dedos , la cruz de el cuello de James - … lo respeto – los labios de el moreno se cruzaron en una sonrisa - … mucho …**

**Entonces ,**** Sirius hizó algo que dejó el bello de punta a Remus .**

**Agarró la cruz con sus manos y la besó .**

**( -**** el diablo besa la cruz … será extraña pero es una escena … muy bonita …)**

**Sirius**** dejó a James y lo dejándolo de mirar , se fue por el pasillo , cruzando por al lado de Remus sin mirarlo .**

**Aún así Remus sintió una conexión extraña .**

**( - acaso la razón por la que su magia no funcionó es por que James es cristiano? … ese beso , parecía significar la declaración de una guerra …)- pensó viendo como Sirius se perdía por el pasillo .**

**Entonces reaccionó , pensando en James .**

- **OH JAMES ¡ SIENTO LO QUE TE HA HECHO MI PRIMO!! – chilló , mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse .**

- **Esta bien …- dijo este escusándose poniéndose en pie y sonriendo a Remus alegre - no hay persona mala que sirva a dios … no pongas esa cara tranquilo …- dijo est , acariciando su mejilla .**

**Remus**** se sonrojó .**

- **( - james … esto también será gracias a Satanás?)**

**Lo que no sabía Remus es que una panda de chicas , entre ellas Lily Evans miraban la escena y murmuraban .**

**………**

**En las mazmorras …**

**Los cristales de la sala común , se rompían espretitosamente , mientras que los alumnos se iban espantados .**

**Malpas**** el cuervo de satanás volaba de un lado a otro , asustado .**

- **señor cálmese señor!! – chillaba el ave espantado.- es que pretende romper todos los cristales de Hogwarts?!!**

- **Cristiano …**** - susurraba el moreno – MI MAGIA NO SURGIÓ EFECTO POR QUE ERA CRISTIANO!!- chilló con ira .**

**Malpas**** voló hacia el .**

- **p-pero señor , usted pudo manipular incluso a Albus Dumbledore … no pudo ser casualidad … - cotorreaba Malpas – señor , usted es SATANAS , el rey de los diablos , es el mas poderoso … **

**Sirius**** tenía la mirada perdida , en el horizonte .**

- **pero este diablo tiene dificultades para cumplir un simple pacto … sha … **

**Entonces una sensación extraña invadió a Black , mientras que su sonrisa calculadora surgió de sus labios .**

**Alzó su palma de la mano , con poder , mientras que el aura negra de su poder brotaba .**

- **que interesante … hacía mucho que no sentía esta emoción … Remus Lupin , sin falta arrebataré tu virginidad … **

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**N/A : OLA A TODOS ¡! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI NUEVA SERIE : VIRGIN CRISIS! ME ALEGRO DE QUE OS GUSTE ¡ SI NO HAY PROBLEMAS, AMOR EN LUNA LLENA SERÁ ACTUALIZADA ENTRE DOMINGO Y LUNES! ESPERO QUE NO ME LA JUEGUE DE NUEVO ¡ ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS PLEASE!! BESOSSS!!**


	4. para siempre

**CAP- 4- para siempre …**

**Clases extras de vuelo … 6º curso … vestidores…**

**Remus**** y Peter , se estaban vistiendo tras la sesión de vuelo , comentando cosas entre ellos .**

- **vaya remsie! Que calzonas tan monas , son de estrellas- le comentaba Peter a Remus , que estaba muy avergonzado.**

- **Eh .. jaja gracias … me los compró mi madre …- le dijo el chico rojo .**

**Entonces escucharon risitas de sus compañeros de al lado .**

**Hught**** un chico rubio de ojos verdes de un buen cuerpo esbelto lo miraba con burla.**

- **a los pardillos aniñados como tu es normal que usen ese tipo de ropa interior …pero a nosotros …- dijo mirando a sus dos amigos , morenos muy altos y musculosos como él – no nos hace falta por que podemos lucir buenos boxers apretados …**

**Remus**** se fijó , era cierto , a diferencia de él , sus compañeros , llevaban unos ceñidos boxers que dejaban ver su hombría.**

**Agachó la cabeza , decepcionado …**

- **yo creo que debería estar mas en 3º que en 6º jajaja – dijo uno de los morenos de ojos oscuros.**

- **Jajaja**** creeis que filch lo confundirá con un menor ¿ jajjaa**

**Los chicos se fueron riendo , mientras Peter lo consolaba.**

- **pasa de ellos tío … son unos creidos � - dijo el gordito.**

- **Si … lo son …**

**Remus**** salió de los vestuarios , con su bolsa andando hacia los terrenos .**

**Allí varios chicos estaban entrenando a quiditch , entre ellos : Ravenclaw y el mismo gryffindor , con su capitán : James Potter.**

**Remus**** se sentó bajo un árbol para verlos jugar , sobretodo a James .**

**Lo miró .**

**James era alto , guapo , tenía un don especial para ese deporte , esa manera de volar … mmm … lo enloquecía .**

- **que haces aquí? – preguntó una voz conocida para él , detrás suyo.**

**Remus**** se giró para mirarlo.**

- **Satanás …****- susurró el chico .**

- **A partir de ahora , llámame Sirius … - contestó este sentándose a su lado.**

**Los dos se quedaron callados , Remus bastante decaido.**

- **por que estás decaido? – le preguntó – pensaba que ibas a reaccionar nerviosamente , chillando: por que le has hecho eso a potter?"( imitando la voz de remus jeje )**

- **por que no podré enamorar a alguien con mis propias manos ¿ si tuviera mas confianza en mi mismo , no habría echo falta invocar al diablo …**

**Sirius**** lo miró , con fijación .**

- **exacto …**** si fueras una persona que entregara fácilmente su virginidad , no hubiera sido tan sincero contigo …- susurró este .**

- **eh?**

**Sirius**** lo agarró sutilmente de la barbilla.**

- **esta cara de niño y este cuerpo que vale la pena dominar … me atrae mucho …- sonrió , enseñando la palma de su mano – algún día con esta mano , mancillaré tu pureza guapo … **

**Remus**** sentía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.**

**Entonces decidió cambiar de tema.**

- **oye!**

- **Que?**

- **Que harias para ayudarme? – preguntó Remus , con interés .**

**Sirius**** rió en carcajadas .**

- **bueno …****aver**** …- miró a James que descendía desde el cielo en picado en busca de la snitch – que te parece esto?**

**Un resplandor en forma de chispa salió de los ojos de Black y de repente James Potter calló en picado hacía donde estaba Remus.**

- **KYAAAA!- chilló el chico sin darle tiempo a correr.**

- **CUIDADO LUPIN!- chilló potter , cayendo encima de él , dándole en la cabeza .**

**Los dos acabaron en el suelo revueltos , James asustado y confundido lo agarró a peso .**

- **LUPIN! – chilló.**

**El resto del equipo , hizo un rodeo para mirar .**

- **que ha pasado?**

- **Esta bien?**

- **Era lupin?**

- **Que le ha pasado a lupin?**

**Preguntaban todos a la vez , pero James los sacó de en medio.**

- **mejor lo llevaré a la enfermería …**

**Y con túnica de quiditch incluida lo sacó de allí , pasando por el árbol donde Sirius seguía de pie , mirando .**

**El chico cruzó por al lado de James , susurrando .**

- **por donde vuelas Potter?**

**Y se fue .**

**James solo miró hacia atrás confundido , viendo como Black regresaba al castillo .**

**…………………….**

**La señora Pomfrey estuvo muy atenta con remus .James preocupado , observaba con atención .**

- **como se encuentra? Ha sido mi culpa …- decía este dolido por el choque .**

**Pomfrey**** sonrió pasándole una mano por la espalda.**

- **tranquilo Potter , ha tenido una ligera conmoción , puede volver a clase … **

- **vale …- contestó James con seriedad – luego me pasaré a verlo …**

**Y James salió de la enfermería , para volver a clases.**

**Pomfrey**** empezó a preparar un ligero bálsamo para el dolor y una poción hervobitalizante , cuando segundos después la puerta de enfermería se volvió a abrir.**

**Sirius**** apareció , serio como de costumbre , por la puerta de enfermeria .**

- **ah … eres el primo de Remus Lupin no?- preguntó Pomfrey – no te preocupes está bien puedes volver a clase … **

**Entonces Sirius se puso una mano en la boca , encogiéndose la barriga un poco .**

**Pomfrey**** fue hacia él asustada .**

- **que te ocurre Black?**

**Sirius**** la miró con ojos deslumbrantes , juntando su cara a la de Pomfrey , que se sonrojó.**

- **me siento un poco mal … puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó con una cara tremendamente difícil de la que no fijarse .**

- **eh…- pomfrey sonrojada , asentió – em … si … puedes meterte en una de las camas … **

**Pomfrey**** roja , se fue de la enfermería dejando a Black con Lupin a solas .**

**Entonces ,**** el moreno se acercó a la cama de Remus , que dormía adolorido .**

**Con un moratón en la frente por el golpe …**

**Posó la palma de su mano , encima y el golpe empezó a sanar .**

**Entonces agarró fuerte la mano del licántropo , cuando empezó a quejarse.**

- **james …****- empezó a soñar remus – estás aquí?**

- **Si …**** soy yo …- contestó Sirius , impávido .**

**Remus**** sonrió en sueños .**

- **que bueno que estés aquí … que caliente está tu mano … por favor James quédate conmigo a mi lado …**

**Sirius**** apretó mas la mano del chico .**

- **a tu lado … para siempre … - susurró .**

**………………**

**La puerta de enfermería se abrió horas mas tarde.**

**James Potter entró veloz , con sus libros y los libros de Remus.**

**Cuando ,**** entonces , vio a Sirius sentado al lado de un Remus dormido .**

- **Black**** …****- susurró.**

**Sirius**** se levantó , sonriente mirándolo.**

- **que bueno que has llegado POtter , así podrás llevártelo a la torre de gryffindor …**

- **….**

**Y sin decir nada mas , Sirius salió de la habitación lentamente .**

**James se lo quedó mirando dubitativo , ese Black a pesar de ser primo de Lupin no se parecía en nada a él .**

**Miró a Remus entonces , pasando una mano sobre su frente y una imagen extraña le vino a su mente.**

**Un remus en boxer blancos entallados , con una dulce sonrisa y su cabello miel ondulando al viento.**

**James sintió un escalofrío , se sonrojo y tapó mas a Remus .**

**Desde la puerta Black sonrió .**

- **jeje**** …**

**Poco a poco , a los minutos , Remus empezó a abrir los ojos , y su visión nublada fue ocupada por la gran sonrisa de James .**

**El chico dio un vote .**

- **que …**

**James lo calló .**

- **como mola! Ya te has despertado! Lo siento fue culpa mia ¡ - se escusó el chico de gafas.**

- ** estoy bien , tranquilo- sonrió Remus , tocándose la frente donde había recibido el golpe.**

**( me encuentro francamente bien! Que raro!)**

- **has estado todo el tiempo a mi lado? – preguntó entonces Remus , con interés.**

**James pensó , durante unos segundos .**

- **eh … si , si claro todo el rato **

**Remus**** se sonrojó , muy cohibido .**

**( -**** entonces … no era un sueño … James me estaba cogiendo de la mano … )**

- **veo que ya tienes bien la frente …- habló James – no está hinchada …**

**Remus**** sonrió .**

- **si! No me duele! Creo que es por que tu has estado a mi lado! .**

**( - pero que cosas estoy hablando!?!- se avergonzó remus)**

**James se rió .**

- **bueno , Pomfrey me ha dicho que puedes irte ya , vamos …**

**El chico le alargó una mano .**

**Remus**** acalorado se la agarró con nervio .**

- **vámonos**** a la torre de gryffindor si?**

- **Em**** …**** si!**

**( - por que devo avergonzarme?! Tengo que aprovechar esta gran oportunidad para estar con James!)**

**Y ambos chicos salieron de la enfermería . **

**Iendo**** por los pasadizos externos para ir hacia el vestíbulo …**

**Remus**** había perdido gran parte de su vergüenza y junto a James ambos hablaban y se reían alegremente .**

- **eres muy buen buscador … el mejor de todos …**

- **no es para tanto … jeje tu eres muy buen prefecto Remus **

- ** muchas gracias … - dijo este sonrosado .**

**Pero desde el cielo , no se percataban de que alguien los miraba fijamente desde la pupila gris …**

**Satanás y Malpas , el cuervo de Satanás observaban a la pareja fijamente .**

- **parece que todo va bien no señor? – preguntaba el ave **

- **…- Black solo miraba fijamente la escena …la cara feliz de Remus , como James lo sonreía …**

- **Fue un poco complicado pero , si la cosa sigue así el pacto se cumplirá pronto…**

**Los ojos grises de el diablo fijos en aquel licántropo de ojos dorados , en la felicidad que derrochaba …**

- **no señor? … señor! – llamó Malpas , al ver que no estaba siendo escuchado .**

- **… vámonos … - dijo simplemente este.**

**…………**

**Cuando James y Remus llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor , todos se los quedaron mirando .**

- **a sido un placer hablar contigo …- dijo James con una sonrisa.**

- **Si lo he pasado muy bien **

- **Siento el golpe de nuevo – dijo James tocándolo del pelo .**

**Remus**** se volvió a sonrojar , mientras Lily Evans y otras chicas no podían creerse que James estuviera con Remus Lupin .**

- **tranquilo , no pasa nada …**

**James le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con la mano subiendo por las escaleras .**

**Remus**** se dejó caer en el sofá de la misma impresión .**

**( wuaaaaauuuuu!!!)**

**Lily**** y las otras chicas miraron muy mal a Remus y se fueron a sus habitaciones. **

**Remus**** se quedó solo en el sofá , soñando , cuando una voz lo descolocó.**

- **parece que todo ha ido bien no? – preguntó el moreno con la túnica de slitheryn.**

**Remus**** miró hacia la chimenea , donde allí estaba Sirius , mirándolo con esa pose tan común en él .**

- **eh!? Sirius! Si tu eres slitheryn como puedes estar aquí?! – preguntó con confusión .**

**Sirius**** levantó una ceja , ofendido .**

- **se te olvida que soy el demonio Remus? Puedo ir donde se me plazca … sin que nadie espete nada … - contestó él , con frialdad.**

**Algo se colgó de su cintura .**

- **hola prima!!!! **

**Remus**** dio un vote , cuando un niño moreno de pelo graso y nariz ganchuda se le pegó en su cintura.**

- **kyaaa****! Que significa esto? – preguntó asustado remus.- quien es este crío?!**

**Sirius**** chisteó .**

- **tu primito Severus … mono eh? �- contestó Sirius con sorna .**

**Remus**** desencajó la mandibula .**

- **otro primo!!! Has vuelto a augmentar mi familia a tu antojo! – se quejó enfadado.**

- **Y si es así , que pasa? – preguntó Sirius vacilón .**

**Remus**** lo miró y después al niño .**

**Era de slitheryn , como sirius , y sería de primer año por su cara … pero … a pesar de esa nariz tan fea y el pelo grasiento , era …**

- **QUE MONADA!- remus lo abrazó , aplastando al crío **

**Esa fue la primera vez que Sirius , abrió los ojos con sorpresa .**

- **siempre quise tener un primito pequeño! - dijo con ilusión – gracias Sirius! **

**Sirius**** sonrió .**

- **hmpf**** … no es que lo haya echo especialmente para ti � lo traje para que te vigilara …**

- **eing****? � vigilarme? A mi?!! **

**Este asintió , con chulería .**

- **además es mi cuervo Malpas …**

- **eh?!- Remus dejó caer al niño que se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza .**

**Severus**** se puso furioso.**

- **HA DOLIDO JODER!- se quejó rabioso .**

- **Sorry**** …- se disculpó Remus – bueno aún así … estoy muy contento …**

**Y le agarró de la cara con ternura , cosa que sorprendió a Severus y al mismo Sirius … que miraba la escena.**

**………….**

**En la hora de la cena … en el gran comedor …**

**Peter**** se sorprendió , cuando vio bajar a Sirius , Severus y Remus juntos .**

- **remus**** …**** tus primos comen también aquí? – preguntó el chico regordete .**

- **si …****- contestó Remus , mientras miraba por todos lados haber si veía a su amado James.**

**Los chicos se sentaron, ante las miradas y murmullos femeninos , al ver a Sirius …**

**Empezaron a comer , tranquilamente , remus emocionado le quería dar de comer a Severus .**

**-que estás haciendo? � - le preguntó el niño.**

**- abre la boquita , di " ah" - dijo Remus pasándole el tenedor .**

**Sirius**** los miraba , con la mano apoyando su rostro .**

- **que puedo comer solo joder! – se quejó agrio el niño .**

- **que aburrido eres …- se quejó Remus , volviendo a su comida .- bueno al menos te bañarás conmigo en la sala de prefectos como dos primitos ¿ - preguntó con ilusión Remus , ya que nunca había tenido un primo pequeño con el que jugar .**

**Severus**** asintió .**

- **em**** …**** me gustaría pero …- miró a Sirius – señor yo puedo …? – preguntó a Sirius .**

**Sirius**** le pegó un callejón en la cara .**

- **no me llames señor aquí idiota … - se enfadó Black .**

**Entonces otro callejón calló en la cabeza de Sirius .**

- **BLACK! NO MALTRATES A LOS MAS PEQUEÑOS! – se quejó la profesora Mcgonagall con mala uva , que justo en ese momento pasaba por la fila .**

**Remus**** se rió a carcajadas , esa escena había sido demasiada cómica .**

**( -**** será el diablo y todo lo que él quiera … pero pobre de él , si se mete con Mcgonagall XD )**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a**** : hola a todos!! Muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic , como ya sabeis basado en : Virgin crisis , pero con mi toque artistico XD jaja os lo vuelvo a decir por si no os habeis enterado aun jeje . muchas gracias por vuestros reviews , me han hecho mucha ilusion , os lo contesgtare tods en la actualizacion de : AMOR EN LUNA LLENA**

**Que cada vez tarda mas por que esta en su recta final jejeje ya queda muyy poco ejeje **

**En fin , gracias y muchos besos espero vuestros reviews para saber si os gusto o no como esta yendo el fic eh? Besossss**

**HERMI17**


	5. Pelea

Cap – 5- PELEA:

- oye Remus …

- nh?

- Que es lo que te atrae de Potter?- preguntó Severus Snape , cuando estaba bañándose junto a Remus en la sala de los prefectos .

Remus se sorprendió de la pregunta del " niño" , lo miró con suspicacia.

Los dos se estaban bañando hace un buen rato , con el agua de olor a vainilla y las burbujitas .

- em … pues …- Remus no supo que contestar.

- Eres extraño Remus … eres la primera persona que no se rinde ante los encantos de mi señor … su belleza y erotismo no pueden rivalizar ni con la belleza angelical … eso atrae a la gente que acaba pecando …sin embargo , tu siempre lo evitas …

Remus se puso muy colorado .

- hombre , por su puesto que me doy cuenta de que es muy guapo , muy atractivo también …

- de verdad? – preguntó Severus , emocionado , con esa nariz tan ganchuda suya en el medio de su cara , y su cabello graso , ahora limpio y suave.

- Pero es muy malicioso Sevy , fuerza las cosas , y hace cosas muy feas …

La cara de Severus se entristeció .

- el señor no es tan malo … yo morí siendo maltratado por los humanos …y él salvó mi alma …

Remus se impactó , se dio cuenta que ya no miraba a Severus como Malpas , un cuervo , el cuervo de él , de Sirius .

( - que me pasa? Podría ser que el diablo no fuera tan malo … a fin de cuentas?)

Sintió como el agua temblaba , cuando Severus salió de ella , mojando todo el suelo.

- yo me salgo ya , voy a llamar al señor ,… le gustará este baño ¡

Remus se desesperó , la mandíbula se le desencajó .

- ESTÁS BROMEANDO!? QUE ME BAÑE CON SIRIUS?!! KYAAA!!

Intentó detenerlo , saliendo del baño , también .

Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo , a horcajadas .

- vaya! Si que se bañan rápido los cuervos!

Pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta , esta se abrió y Black hizo su aparición .

Remus chilló , avergonzado .

- QUE HACES!? NO ENTRES ASÍ DE REPENTE!

Para mayor vergüenza , la toalla se le empezó a caer en esos momentos al suelo.

Remus chilló desesperado , pero entonces en unas décimas de segundo sintió como el moreno lo aventaba contra su cuerpo , abrazándolo con fuerza .

- KYAAA! SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO!!

- Estás seguro?si te suelto ahora , veré tu cuerpo desnudo … jejeje – sonrió este pícaro .

Remus solo pudo cerrar los ojos , estaba a disposición de Black , en la sala de los prefectos , sentía calor … mucho calor …

( - que hago?!se está burlando de mi!!)

Sintió como el moreno tocaba su espalda , su columna , su trasero , con suaves caricias que lo hacían vibrar .

( - disfruta fastidiándome!)

Sirius agarró el resto de la caída toalla y la echó al aire , quedando Remus desnudo .

- NO! DÉJAME!- chilló remus , muerto de la vergüenza .

( - es el demonio! Disfruta confundiendo los corazones de los demás!)

Entonces sintió , que Sirius se desprendía de él y le tiraba en el cuerpo de nuevo la toalla .

Remus , se sorprendió mucho .

- jeje te vas a resfriar , mejor ponte algo …

Y sin decir nada se fue riendo de el baño .

El licántropo dio un puñetazo en el suelo .

- es un degenerado! Es violento! Malvado! Estupido! ES EL DIABLO JODER!!

…………………………..

Al día siguiente ….

- de que querías hablar? – preguntaba un autista Sirius Black , a una chica rubia de Slitheryn, con aspecto sonrosado .

Estaban a punto de ir a desayunar , al gran comedor .

- eh … ahora estás saliendo con alguna chica? – preguntó ella , demasiado roja para ser una vivaz slitheryn .

- no …- contestó el , simplemente .

- entonces …, no podría ser tu novia? Tu me gustas … - dijo ella con esperanzas .

Sirius la miró , con fijación , acariciando con rudeza su mentón .

- me enterneces … es que acaso vas a dejar de prostituirte por mi? Mejor quédate aquí , puta – contestó simplemente , con una sonrisa en su rostro .

La chica alucinó en colores .

- EH!? COMO LO SABES?!

Desde la torre de astronomía , Peter y Remus hacían clase , y de mientras miraban como Sirius había rechazado a esa chica .

- mira , otra vez se han declarado a tu primo , remsie … - decía Peter – si que tiene existo nen! No como nosotros �

- si saliera con él , acabaría lamentándolo … jugaría con ella – contestó Remus , con el ceño fruncido .

- joder! Pero es que ya es tan famoso como James Potter! Pero los dos pasan de sus admiradoras te das cuenta?

- Eh? – Remus miró a Peter .

- Pero contigo es muy amable , no? Será que sois familia – comentaba Peter , a su bola .

Un par de chicas de Gryffindor , de séptimo , corrieron hacia Remus , acribillándolo a preguntas .

- REMUS DINOS COMO LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS A TU PRIMO!

- ESO DINOS ¡

Remus se apartó , lavándose las manos , y empezando a huir de ellas .

- Y YO QUE SE! NO HABLO DE ESO CON ÉL! ES MUY RESERVADO!

Las chicas lo seguían.

Mientras , Lily evans y sus amigas , lo miraban con ceño fruncido .

- DINOSLO! SEGURO QUE LO SABES! QUE TIPO DE MUJER LE GUSTA! REMUSSSS!!!

Remus tuvo que correr escaleras abajo, para librarse de ellas .

Al fin se escondió .

- joder … que pesadas … no puedo decirle que le gusta las/los vírgenes … � 

- Lupin .

Remus miró a su derecha .,

- ah señora pomfrey!

- Ya estás bien?

- Si gracias- contestó él .

La matrona sonrió .

- me alegro tu primo estaba tan preocupado por ti ¡

Remus frunció el ceño .

- sirius? Que va ¡ el no se preocuparía por mi! – balbuceó el rubio , sorprendido – quien estuvo conmigo fue Potter , conmigo .

La señora Pomfrey hizo una mueca dubitativa .

- eh? Potter? Potter se fue a clase , quien estuvo con usted fue su primo , Black …

- EH?

- No te diste cuenta Lupin?pues vaya , con lo buen mozo que es… en fin , hasta otra …

La enfermera , que iba cargada de pociones de el profesor Hellon , se fue por el corredor .

El muchacho quedó impactado.

( - sirius? Satanas? El estuvo a mi lado? Entonces … no fue James ¿ fue … EL?)

El chico se estremeció .

- entonces … esas palabras dulces … esas manos tan cálidas … no eran las de James , eran las de Sirius!!!

El chico corrió , por el pasillo .

- NO PUEDE SER! FUE JAMES! ESTOY SEGURO! TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLOS Y PREGUNTARLES!!

Y Remus corrió , escaleras abajo .

Pero , cuando estuvo casi fuera del vestíbulo , tres chicas se pasaron enfrente suya .

Entre ellas , la prefecta de gryffindor de su curso ,Lily evans .

- hola chicas! habéis visto a James? – preguntó inocentemente .

Lily frunció el ceño , con amargura .

- y para que quieres ver a MI James?

- Eh? – Remus se echó para un lado – hombre … no es tu novio Evans…

- COMO SI LO FUERA!

- Ah pues di lo que quieras …- y empezó a mirar por todos los lados , mientras Lily empezó un discurso .

- Tenemos que hablar contigo , Lupin , dejarte claras algunas cosas …

- …..

……………………………..

Sirius , daba vueltas por la capilla , que estaba situada en la sala de los menesteres de Hogwarts .

Según , James Potter , que le había citado allí , tenían que hablar .

Cuando Sirius entró y vio la capilla , con las figuras de Jesucristo en todos los lados , sintió nauseas.

- para que me has citado aquí? – preguntó Sirius con borderio al ver a James .

James , no parecía de muy buen humor .

- tengo asuntos que tratar contigo … Black …- dijo el chico de las gafas.

…………….

De mientras , Remus …

Remus se había puesto a pensar en las palabras de la señora Pomfrey , aún sin podérselo creer.

( - no puede ser … fue el quien estuvo todo el lado conmigo … Sirius … no James … Sirius … sirius …)

Lily hablaba y hablaba , como una cotorra .

- … y por eso te ordeno que no te acerques a James … bla,bla , bla …

Remus seguía en su mundo , cosa que enfadó bastante mas a Lily .

- EH ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! – chilló Lily enfurecida .

Remus , bajó de su nube .

- eh? Que decías Evans? – preguntó tocándose la cabeza , despistado – es que tengo algo importante que hablar con James …

Lily sacaba fuego por las orejas .

- TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI ESTÚPIDO DE MIERDA?!!! GRRR!!

Y Lily y las otras dos chicas , empujaron a la vez a Remus que calló al suelo y empezaron a pegarlo con fuerza y a darle patadas y tirones de pelo.

……………………….

- y de que quieres hablar tú conmigo? – preguntó bostezando Sirius , apoyándose en el altar de la capilla .

- sobre Remus …- susurró James en voz baja , cogiendo el caliz de la mesa .

Sirius elevó la vista , al escuchar el nombre mágico de la cuestión .

- de remus?

- Si … es que últimamente esta muy raro , no te parece?

Sirius sonrió .

- extraño? A que te refieres?

- Quizás te siente un poco mal si te lo digo … ya que eres su primo … pero … creo que remus está siendo sometido a algo demoníaco .

El moreno soltó una sonora carcajada .

- jejeje , no crees que ves muchas películas de terror Potter? Jejeje

- ES LA VERDAD!PENSÉ QUE AL SER SU PRIMO TE HABRÍAS DADO CUENTA DE ALGO! – exclamó ofendido James .

La risa de Sirius finalizó , y su expresión se volvía mas seria .

- y tu como se supone que podrías notar eso? – preguntó maliciosamente Black .

James se echó hacia atrás , apretando la cruz de su cuello .

- no estoy seguro ..- balbuceó – simplemente , lo presiento …- tragó saliva – remus , me preocupa …

Esas eran las palabras que Sirius necesitaba escuchar .

Una sonrisa de felicidad surgió de su cara .

- ah si? Te preocupas por el? Y a que nivel?

James pareció muy cohibido y a la vez sorprendido .

- eh?

- Como hombre? Por eso últimamente te acercas mas a el?

- Black que estás hablando? – preguntó sonrosado Potter .

- Te has enamorado potter ¿ dímelo francamnte – preguntó este , cruzándose de brazos , con mirada burlona .

James no habló .

- EL ES VIRGEN! – espetó Sirius , sonriente- no conoce ni a hombres , ni a mujeres … jejeje , su cuerpo está inmaculado … que te parece Potter? No te dan ganas de tirártelo?

- Ah … - James tenía una cara de horror .

- Para alguien con cara de santo como tu , sería ideal jejeje

- Ba-basta …- James se puso las manos en la cabeza , horrorizado .

- Que sentiste cuando lo llevaste en brazos?y cuando estuvisteis solos en enfermería? No te entraron ganas de follártelo?

- BASTA ¡!!!- James chilló y lanzó el contenido de la copa de el vino en la cara de Sirius .

La expresión de este era divertida , excitante .

- deja de insultarnos con esas palabras inmundas Black! – chilló ofendido James – Remus es tu primo tío!!

Sirius estaba furioso , y aventó a James contra la pared .

- a los hombres como tu… ¡! – empezó a decir mientras apretaba su cuello .

- DETENTE BLACK! – chilló este .

Pero la voz de Remus sonó en la mente del moreno , Remus estaba chillando , le estaban hiriendo …

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos , dejando el cuello de James .

Y se fue hacia la puerta corriendo .

James tosió , con fuerza .

- estas loco? O que? Acaso … tu a remus …

Sirius lo miró con ira , entrecerrando mucho los ojos grises con ira , y se fue .

- BLACK!!! – chilló James para que no se fuera , pero la puerta se cerró creando una ráfaga de viento

………….

- James Potter … nh … me habla como si lo entendiera todo � menudo estúpido , no lo soporto … - se quejaba Sirius , mientras andaba solo .

- Señor!! – Se escuchó decir detrás de él .

Sirius se giró , para mirar a Severus ( Malpas) , que corría hacia él .

- es Remus! Las admiradoras de Potter lo están machacando!

- Ah si? -. Preguntó este sonriente – son temerarias … jejeje

Entonces , las alas de Black surgieron , sus orejas , sus cuernos , todo … Satanás hizo su aparición …

- perfecto … está será una buena oportunidad para que Potter se acerque a él … como reaccionará al ver a Remus lastimado? Jejeje

Miró hacia Severus .

- tu ves a buscar a Potter , que está en la sala de los menesteres … dile que a Remus lo están machacando … yo iré a mirar …

- NO VA A AYUDAR A REMUS? –preguntó Severus .

- Por que debería hacerlo?� anda y ve!

………………

- eres un niñato de mierda!

- Un escualido!

- Un crío! Hasta tres chicas te podemos machacar jajajaj

Las tres chicas estaban enredadas en el pelo del chico , que casi no podía moverse de las patadas que le habían propinado .

( - por que a mi?)

Satanás , observaba atento como maltrataban a Remus .

( James simplemente me gusta! No puedo quererlo? Es que no tengo derecho?!)

Sirius , entrecerraba los ojos con aprensión .

- skkk … este cuervo tarda mucho … no me deja tranquilo ni un momento …

El moreno alargó su mano , hacia Remus .

- solo tengo este sentimiento …- dijo a Lily – se que soy un chico! Se que soy bajo! Aniñado y escualido! Y nada sexy! Que mas pretendeis robarme si teneis todo lo que yo querría tener? AMO A JAMES Y NO PIESO CAMBIAR ESTE SENTIMIENTO!!!

- RESISTETE DE UNA VEZ LUPIN!

Las chicas , mas enfadadas que nunca empezaron a pegar mas fuerte a Remus , pero …

- RASHHHH!!! QUE ME SOLTEIS!!

Remus empezó a dar patadas y puñetazos por doquier y en pocos segundos , las tres muchachas estaban malheridas en el suelo , con chichones y morados .

Severus , llevaba del brazo a James , llevándolo hasta el lugar de los hechos .

- Potter por aquí!!

Las caras de James y Severus se contrajeron al ver la escena .

Lily y sus amigas , en el suelo , quejándose y Remus de pie , sin entender como su cuerpo había reaccionado solo , y sin su permiso .

- REMUS! TU HAS HECHO ESTO!? HAS PEGADO A TRES CHICAS?!!- exclamó James impresionado .

Las 3 al ver a James corrieron hacia su admirado James , sobretodo Lily �

- Lupin nos empezó a pegar! Nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a ti! – lloraban estas .

Remus protestó enfurecido .

- ESO ES MENTIRA!! YO NO HICE NADA JAMES! FUERON ELLAS QUIENES…!!

- Remus , no deberías emplear la violencia … y menos con mujeres …

- DE VERAS JAMES NO HA SIDO ASÍ! - chillaba Remus con desespero .

La cara de James , estaba llena de decepción .

-Me apena saber que has hecho esto … me has decepcionado …

CONTINUARÁ -…

n/a: ola a todos!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Espero que os esté gustando el fic y para los lectores de Amor en luna llena , al fin actualicé.

Si! Se acerca el final señores ¡! De amor en luna llena , jeje Virgin crisis no ejejje

Y para que no me echeis de menos , tendreis Virgin crisis para rato .

En fin , que esta doble actualización es un poco regalo de navidad … pero … jejeje Mirad en la web el 25 de diciembre , que tengo un fic sorpresa para vosotros que espero que os guste jijiji.

Pista : LEMON , MUCHO LEMON JEJEJEJ!! JIJIJI.

BUENO , QUE SIENTO LA TARDANZA , PERO ESTOY SUPER LIADA , … CON LO QUE ME GUSTA A MI HACEROS FELICES NEN! JUER! Bueno , al menos ya está aquí no? Para que veais que no me olvido de vosotros jeje .

En fin , os dejo unas preguntitas para que me las contesteis del trascurso del fic vale? Me las contestais en vuestro review please:

- como os parece hasta ahora el fic?

- Sirius o james?

- Que hubierais echo vosotros si fuerais James?

- Os gustaria un satanas como sirius? Ejejje

ESO Y LO QUE ME QUERAIS CONTESTAR EN VUESTROS REVIEWS!!

NOTA: EN EL ESPECIAL NAVIDAD , ARÉ UNA SECCION CONTESTANDOOS A TODOS VUSTROS REVIEWS Y DUDAS VAL? BESOS!!


	6. Juro entregarte mi virginidad

CAP-6- JURO DARTE MI VIRGINIDAD:

Un gran vacío impregnaba el estómago de Remus .

Los ojos aguados , oscureciéndose …la vista nublada , mientras James , Lily y las demás se iban quejándose por los pasillos.

Pudo ver la risa de Evans , que lo miró maleducada , mientras él se quedaba allí , triste …

- james … me odia … me odia …- susurraba Remus , con las manos en la cabeza .

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla golpeada.

- por que mi vida ha de ser tan cruel?- se preguntó – tal vez las golpeé por la cercanía de la luna llena …

Se puso una mano en su pecho , mientras se quedaba allí en el suelo .

- que ha pasado? Por que lo he hecho?

……………………………..

- señor!

Sirius giró el cuello , cuando Malpas lo llamó , transformado en Severus .

- que? – preguntó este escueto .

El chico respiraba con dificultad , mientras respiraba agitado .

- no entiendo nada señor!

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ AQUÍ!- espetó él furioso .

Severus tragó saliva , dubitativo.

- pero , no iba a hacer que potter ayudara a remus para que se hicieran novios?

- He cambiado de opinión …- susurró este , a su bola .

Severus alucinó , mirando a su señor .

- como ¿

- que he cambiado de opinión ….

Dicho y echo las alas negras sellaron el cielo , perdiéndose en el.

………………………………….

Los siguientes días en Hogwarts fueron un agobio para Remus.

No solo no fue luna llena , sino que la profesora Mcgonagall , muy desilusionada de él lo había castigado limpiando retretes .

- y suerte que no lo han expulsado Lupin! Es un lástima una auténtica lástima! – cotorreaba la bruja , mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices .

Para colmo , todo Hogwarts lo miraba mal .

Las chicas lo insultaban cuando pasaban y los chicos eran aún peor .

Rash!

Alguien le había echo la trabanqueta ( ponerle el pie para que se caiga)

- eh lupina, te has hecho daño? – preguntó un chaval de slitheryn .

- perdona es que esta de moda pegar a las chicas y como tienes pinta de mujercita jajajajaja

- si , es que eres muy femenino ajajjaa

Burlas , Remus estaba arto , solo le quedaba estar con Peter .

El gordito lo apoyaba a pesar de todo .

- hiciste bien en pegar a las zorras esas rem …- decía mientras devoraba su comida .

Remus no comía nada .

- no las pegué … algo en mi cuerpo me hizo reaccionar así , ya te lo he dicho …- repitió cansinamente remus .

Peter ignoró el comentario.

- lo que sea! hiciste bien!

Remus miraba con melancolía a James , que estaba a su rollo desayunando .

Sirius, estaba en la mesa de slitheryn , autista como siempre , con la cabeza agachada .

( - también hace días que no hablo con sirius … y si el sabe algo del ataque?)

Remus se levantó de la mesa , con los libros .

- a donde vas? – preguntó Peter .

- a la torre de astronomía …- contestó este .

peter se miró el reloj.

- pero …. Las clases empezaran en veinte minutos , no tardes .

- no …

Remus corrió , mientras le abucheaban por las mesas del gran comedor .

Remus estalló en llantos , mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Se tiró en la piedra fría , llorando con desconsuelo .

- todo es inútil!! James me odia!! Me odia!!!

- Remus …

La voz de Sirius , estaba allí presente .

Remus sintió su mano , cálida … como la mano que sintió en enfermería aquel día que James aterrizó encima suya .

- remus … como es posible que te digan cosas tan crueles? – preguntó el , susurrante.

- Por que golpee a evans y a sus amigas … por eso … - contestó el .

Sirius se pasó el pelo largo y moreno por la oreja .

- y … no sospechas de mi?

Remus lo fijó , Sirius estaba serio .

- pero si tu quieres que james y yo seamos novios no?

Entonces , Sirius hizo algo que Remus nunca hubiera esperado .

Lo abrazó , lo abrazó por la espalda , con sus labios rozando su oreja … siseando …

- voy a protegerte de cualquier peligro … de todo … solo me tienes que jurar … que me entregarás tu virginidad ….

- Eh?

Remus alzó su mirada .

- júralo ….- dictó Sirius .

- que te jure que te daré mi virginidad?para que?

Sirius chisteó .

- hicimos un pacto recuerdas? Pero nunca he escuchado esas palabras de tu boca …

- es que yo nunca pensé en invocarte!! – gritó remus .

- ESO NO IMPORTA!

El licántropo se acongojó , sirius se le acercaba , esa mirada suya … tan electrizante , tan … que pienso?!!

- simplemente quiero escucharlo de tu boca …

- por que??!!- insistió Remus .

- por que si� .

- ESO NO ES UNA RAZÓN!!! GRRRR- enfureció el chico .

Sirius se echó a reir , sensualmente .

- jujuju , sabes que? Fui yo quien te hizo pegar a esas leonas salvajes

Remus abrió la boca de par en par .

- QUE??!! Por que has hecho algo tan cruel!!?? Has hecho que james me odie!!!

Remus , estaba tan furioso que se puso a golpear con los puños el tórax de Black que poco tardó en jugar con él , agarrando su mentón .

- el destino de tu amor , está en mis manos guapo … jejeje que potter te ame u odie depende de mi …- risas- de todos modos … algún día harás el amor conmigo ….

Remus se soltó , yendo hacia atrás , espantado .

- eres el diablo ….

- No hay duda - rió este divertido .

Remus apretó los puños .

- nunca te venderé mi virginidad! Solucionaré esto solo!! TE ODIO!!!

Y el chico cogió sus libros y se fue de la torre de astronomía , dando un portazo.

El moreno sonrió , desdeñoso.

- me odias? Di lo que quieras …

………………………………………..

Clase de transformaciones … dos horas …

- transformad esta túnica en 200 plumas negras , ni una mas ni una menos … ya!

Mcgonagall repartía túnicas para transformar, en el ejercicio de clase . Peter volvía su túnica pequeña en vez de convertirlas en plumas negras , por lo cual la profesora se tuvo que centrar en él .

Remus hacía su trabajo , sin rechistar y a su rollo .

Una chica se le acercó , con cara de malas pulgas.

- es que no piensas pedir perdón a Lily nunca? Eres de lo peor Lupin!- exclamó la chica furiosa .

Remus la miró , sus ojos enrojecidos y muy cansados .

- ha sido todo un error , yo …

- UN ERROR! ENCIMA DICES ESO!?- la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza – MARICÓN!

Mas chicas se acercaron .

- pídeles perdón Lupin!

- Maricón! James no es tuyo para separarlo de Lily!

- YA BASTA!!

James Potter , había llegado y estaba de bastante mal humor .

- pero James ... Lupin pegó a la pobre Lily … �

- igualmente , dejadlo en paz! – chilló el .

Sirius , desde su asiento , miró la escena con atención .

Remus se sonrojó .

( - james …)

El moreno lo agarró de la túnica y lo sacó de clases.

- vamos …

Lo llevó corriendo hasta la sala de los menesteres , el chico iba en su nube .

James entró junto a él y pudieron encontrarse la misma capilla del otro día .

- ya está … este es un buen sitio …- dijo James sentándose en el altar de dios .

Remus se acomodó , mirándolo confuso .

- buen sitio …para que?

James lo sonrió .

- para que confieses tus pecados sin que nadie te maltrate , aquí solo estamos dios y yo …

A el licántropo le dolió el corazón , James no lo creía , solo quería que se disculpara!.

- Yo no les dije que no se te acercaran! Tampoco pegué a Lily!- chilló Remus .

James frunció el ceño .

- entonces como se hizo esas heridas que tenía?

La mente del chico parecía una esponja en esos momentos .

James estaba delante suyo , esperando una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para perdonarlo … pero si hablaba delataba a Sirius! Se sabría todo! No , no podía … cual era entonces la solución!

- CRÉEME! – bramó Remus , con desespero .

- Me es imposible …me has de decir la verdad Remus , es que no puedes ser honesto?

( - la única solución es decir que invoqué a Sirius , que es el diablo y que lo hice para conseguir su amor … no puedo decir eso … no …)

- yo … - el alma se le destrozaba en esos momentos – fui yo quien la pegó …

Los ojos de James se oscurecieron y sus párpados se cerraron , con dolor .

- remus .,.. la palabra " créeme " no deben utilizarla los mentirosos … pensaba confiar en ti pero … te pido que no hieras mis sentimientos …tu alma , está **sucia…**

Se fue … se hizo el silencio … todo era oscuridad , mientras la palabra sucia , resonaba en los oídos del chico de los ojos dorados .

( - como tuve que habérselo dicho? Con que palabras me hubiera creído?)

Lágrimas , mas lágrimas de desespero … la puerta que siempre se abre ,el diablo de los ojos grises que hace su aparición … expectante , esperando la frase … esa frase que remus nunca quiso decir .

- sirius … yo …te entregaré mi virginidad …

Silencio , mirada gris fija en la estructura del licántropo .

- según el pacto que he hecho contigo … por eso … concedeme tu poder …

( - esto es muy difícil para mi … )

Un licántropo arrodillado , satanás y una capilla , una escena de cuento … o tal vez de pesadilla? Lo único que se sabe es que era una escena muy bonita .

- remus … juro que te protegeré … de la tristeza , el dolor y de todo lo que pueda herirte …- una mano que acaricia el rostro del lupino y eleva su rostro de marfil – en el nombre de el rey de la oscuridad Satanás …

Y sellando ese juramento , los labios de Black rozaron los de remus por primera vez , besándolos lentamente , haciendo que el corazón de Remus latiera apresuradamente .

Fue algo rápido , pero intenso , Black se fue de allí , dejándolo en el suelo ante dios .

- POR QUE ME HA BESADO? MI PRIMER BESO… ME LO HA DADO EL DEMONIO!!

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A: ola a todos! He estado con gripe! Y x eso no pude escribir el especial navidad , por suerte este lo tenia casi acabado y ahora que estoy buena lo he podido actualizar-. Espero acabar pronto el de navidad que es un poco orgía ajajaja XD espero que os guste y si alguien no le gusta , pues no pasa nada!

En fin , ya saben sus reviews a disposición eh? Que me encantan! Besss


	7. ¿ aclaraciones?

CAP 7- ¿ ACLARACIONES?

(Me ha besado …., mi primer beso me lo ha dado el demonio ….)

Remus , se encontraba atolondrado , decaído sin saber que hacer …se encontraba en su habitación mirando al techo , sin saber que decir ni que pensar.

Solo recordaba esos labios carnosos y firmes que habían explorado su boca con pasión , con sensualidad…

( - mi mente está en blanco!! )

Suspiros .

( me Ha afectado tanto el desprecio de James que en mi desespero he jurado a Sirius la entrega de mi pureza … ya no hay marcha atrás!!)

Rozó sus labios húmedos.

- ese beso a aliviado el dolor de las palabras de James …

Una sombra conocida en frente de su cama .

- eh , por que sufres de esa manera? Acaso ya te arrepentiste ¿- preguntó Sirius sonriente .

Remus sintió un intenso odio en sus entrañas , apretó la sábana de su cama , iba a explotar.

- HAS MANIPULADO TODO PARA QUE JAMES ME ODIE!!!HAS LOGRADO QUE TE JURARA LA ENTREGA DE MI VIRGINIDAD! – remus chillaba con todas sus fuerzas- Y ENCIMA ME HAS ROBADO MI PRIMER BESO!!! QUE MAS ME VAS A QUITAR ¿??!! DEJA YA DE BURLARTE DE MI!!!

Sirius lo miraba bostezando , como si se aburriera de las súplicas del chico de los ojos dorados .

- a mi nadie me da ordenes guapo..� en fin …- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios – voy a divertirme un poco mas contigo …

Remus se estremecio , arrinconándose en la pared.

- primero … te acorralo …

Remus intentó huir , pero sirius no lo dejaba .

- … y te atrapo jejeje , así no escaparás.

Remus chocó contra la pared. Por que no podía aber nadie en la habitación justo en esos momentos? Sería cosa de Sirius también.

- así no te podrás escapar …. Ejeje

Y la camisa de remus acabó destrozada dejando ver su cuerpo a sirius .

- que me vas a hacer?- el chico temblaba – por favor no …

El se acercó mirando cada punto de su cara asustada.

- que que voy a hacer? Ejeje de momento disfrutar viendo tus reacciones jijiji- caricias calientes – si no quieres que te trate como a un juguete , pórtate bien , ¿ entiendes?

Pero sirius solo miraba y miraba , clavando su mirada gris en cada hematoma de su cuerpo frágil , cada rasguño que Lily y sus amigas le habían echo .

( - que deje de mirarme así … esa mirada me va a volver loco … kyaaa!!)

El chico ya no podía mirar el rostro a sirius , la turbación era poderosa .

- esto no forma parte del pacto … aún no puedes arrebatarme mi virginidad ….

- Si , por eso te libras hoy - espetó el – a cambio del corazón de potter me has vendido tu cuerpo y alma – rozó los cabellos miel – no lo olvides …la noche en que James Potter te confiese su amor … te aré ver las estrellas jejeje

Y Sirius desapareció.

Remus calló en la cama , destrozado por completo.

- ES UNA BASURA!!!Y DIJO QUE ME PROTEGERIA DEL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIMIENTO PERO ES EL PRIMERO QUE HACE COSAS PARA HERIRME!!! NO ENTIENDO AL DEMONIO ¡!

………………..

Partido de quiditch…

Gryffindor versus slitheryn y todo el mundo subía con estrépito por las gradas para el gran acontecimiento .

James y sus compañeros de equipo iban orgullosos con sus escobas y uniformes , y cientos de alumnos chillaban encontra del equipo contrario .

Remus y Peter animaban a gryffindor con gran alboroto , mientras que Lily y sus amigas iban con escarapelas , de la cara de James y entraban de las últimas en el campo .

- vamos tontas que llegamos tarde!!- corría la pelirroja .

- siiii evansss!! – decían las otras dos .

Pero algo caído del cielo , no loas dejó pasar.

Lily y las otras dos , se frotaron los ojos espantadas sin creer lo que veían .

- KYAAAAA EL DIABLOOO!!- chillaron a la vez mientras corrían – AUXILIO!

Pero sirius las acorraló en un muro a las tres espantadas muchachas .

- vosotras � con que derecho habéis maltratado a "mi" remus ¿

Lily estaba a cuadros .

- a remus?? Pero si fue el quien nos pegó! Verdad chicas???- dijo buscando el apoyo de sus amigas .

- si fue el ¡ de verdad!- chillaban las otras .

Sirius chisteó con la boca .

- bien , podáis haceros las tontas por el momento …pero como os volváis a meter con el …- fue hacia lily arañando con su larga uña negra el rostro de Lily- juro que os mataré a todas ….

Lily se mareó , cayendo en los brazos de las otras .

- tenedlo muy presente …

Y sirius desapareció .

- LILY LILY!! –llamaron estas .

Lily chilló como una histérica y corrió hacia las gradas .

……………….

El partido ya había comenzado y Gryffindor ganaba a slitheryn con poca ventaja , el campo aclamaba a sus equipos y Remus chillaba con ganas , aunque no a James .

- ( james me odia … no puedo aclamarle �)

- lupin!!- chilló una voz femenina desesperada .

Remus y Peter miraron hacia la pelirroja , que llorando se arrodilló ante él , besándole los pies .

- perdóname!! No te molestaré mas pero por favor no me mates!!-decía ella muerta de pánico .

Remus no entendía nada y Peter lo miraba como si fuera el mismísimo" demonio" ejeje.

- pero Evans …

- PERDONANOS LUPIN!- dijeron ahora las amigas de Lily llorosas .

- Esta bien os perdono pero poneos en pie ya por favor ..,.

Remus estaba colorado , la multitud los miraba .

- KYAAA!!

- Y JAMES POTTER COGE LA SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR GANA!!

Un gran cotorro se armó ante el final del partido y Remus adoró a James mas que nunca .

………………

El partido había acabado …

Sirius Black , volvía a estar en la sala de los menesteres , ante la estatua de Jesucristo , mirándola fijamente .

- dios …. Hasta donde podrás impedir mis planes? Jejejej

- para que me has llamado?

La voz de James resonó en la sala , mientras la puerta se cerraba .

- no tienes idea de cuanto has herido a remus , potter…- espetó Sirius con desprecio.

James se sorprendió ante la afirmación .

- pero …. Yo no quería herirle ….no tenía intención de …

Rash.

El tercero en cuestión había llegado .

- sirius para que me has lla…mado …? – remus se sorprendió al ver que James también estaba ahí .

- jejej remus has venido en el momento preciso – dijo sirius .

El moreno agarró con fuerza a remus por el brazo , atrayéndolo hacia el .

- potter ahora te diré toda la verdad de una vez – dijo el diablo con seriedad.

Remus sintió que le faltaba el aire .

( me va a descubrir ante james!!!)

Sirius empezó a desnudar a el chico mas bajito .

James se escandalizó ante la acción .

- NO BLACK! QUE HACES!?

Pero el torso del chico estaba al descubierto , y con el sus hematomas y heridas .

- Ves estas marcas en su cuerpo ¿ se las hicieron Evans y las otras por celos a ti ….mi primo solo se defendió …

James abrió mucho los ojos .

- a pesar de que te llenas la boca hablando de dios , no sabes ni distinguir la realidad …

James se sentía avergonzado en su interior .

- pues …

Sirius empujó a Remus contra James .

- ah!

- Al menos podrías pedirle perdón no? -.rió el , mientras abandonaba la sala .

Remus se quedó mirando la puerta por la que el oscuro hombre desaparecía.

(- sirius…. Tu … )

Pero un fuerte y cálido abrazo lo estrechó entre sus brazos .

(eh?)

- remus perdóname!- se disculpó James arrepentido – debí creerte a ti y no a Lily …

El chico lo apretó contra su cuerpo .

( - no lo entiendo … el no queria ver mi cuerpo por lujuria , solo quería ver mis golpes … )

Entonces Remus recordó la promesa que Black le había echo .

( - juro protegerte de la tristeza y el dolor … y de todo lo que pueda herirte…)

( - no entiendo su manera de protegerme!! No entiendo tampoco por que si estoy en brazos de mi amado James , sigo pensando en Sirius …)

Remus se separó de el ,confuso totalmente .

- remus?

- Perdona …- remus no sabía que hacer ni que decir – me tengo que ir a hacer deberes de astronomia … adiós …

Remus se iba a la puerta , pero James lo llamó .

- remus …. Aléjate de Black …

Esas palabras helaron a el chico .

- como dices?- preguntó sorprendido .

- que no quiero que te acerques a el …

- no entiendo James …

James agachó la cabeza .

- disculpa , no se por que he dicho eso , no me hagas caso ….

James se fue turbado .

…………………

Lily , y sus amigas iban por el pasillo solitario de las mazmorras con sus escarapelas de james sin usar .

- lily basta! Olvidémonos de james!- dijo una de las chicas

- NO QUIERO!! JAMES ES MIO!

Lily Evans , aún no escarmentaba .

- pero recuerda esa amenaza Lily!

- He dicho que no me importa!- dijo ella- ADEMAS JAMES SERÁ EL NOVIO MIO NO VUESTRO ¡

Y Lily corrió perdiéndose por las escaleras .

- niñas tontas! Lupin asqueroso! Encima no se ni regresar al vestíbulo!

Pero vio a alguien entre la oscuridad , que iba hacia ella .

Su cara le sonaba muy familiar .

- oye Evans …- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa pícara – por que no cambias a potter por mi?

………………………..

Remus iba por los pasillos con unos libros de pociones que había utilizado , odiaba las mazmorras pero necesitaba ver a su primito Severus que por desgracia iba a slytheryn .

( - para que lo llamo primo si es el cuervo de sirius? Estoy fatal – se reprochó)

Un gemido llamó su atención.

Era suave , pero a la vez que andaba era mas constante . además que su oído de licántropo era una ventaja .

Dio una vuelta en la esquina de piedra y lo que vio lo heló .

Era sirius , estaba con Lily!!!!

Lily estaba medio desnuda , con los pechos al aire y contra la pared .

Sirius la apollaba mientras la penetraba con fuerza y se besaban con pasión en los labios .

- ahhhh black! Sigue Black!- gemía ella , mientras el mordía su cuello .

Las manos de Remus temblaban.

Sirius lamía sus dedos llenos del flujo vaginal de la chica y la dejaba caer al suelo desmayada de el inmenso orgasmo que había sentido .

Sirius se percató de que remus estaba allí , cuando los libros del licántropo se estamparon contra el suelo de piedra.

- así que espiando eh? Ejejej esa es una costumbre muy fea …

Y riéndose de remus , se fue por el oscuro pasillo riendo instintivamente .

Remus estaba paralizado , no sabía como reaccionar ante la escena de sexo de el moreno y la pelirroja.

( - me duele … me duele …. Es como si me estuvieran aplastando el pecho!! Por que siento esto?? NO QUIERO SUFRIR MASSS!)

CONTINUARÁ -----

N/A : OLA A TODOS YA ETOY AQUÍ! GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!! COMO SIEMPRE ME ENCANTAN! TRANQUILOS AMOR EN LUNA LLENA ESTÁ COCIÉNDOSE !! JEJEJE COMO ESTA EN SU FINAL EJEJEJ EN FIN ESPERO REVIEWS EH? UN BESO , CHAOOO!!!


	8. Te quiero

CAP-8- TE QUIERO :

Remus estaba en la biblioteca .

Buscaba libros desesperado , para encontrar algún tipo de información para sellar el poder de Satanás.

( tengo que encontrar algo para hacerlo marchar! No quiero estar mas cerca de Sirius! Me duele!)

Remus sacó veinte libros al menos , pero no encontraba nada .

Tan pancho como siempre , y salido de la nada ( para variar jeje ��) sirius empezó a fastidiar al licántropo.

busques lo que busques no me vas a hacer daño jeje – rió el moreno.

Remus lo miró con rabia , viendo sus ojos rojos , tan profundos y volvió al libro que estaba investigando.

por que te acostaste con lily? –preguntó el chico.

( mierda! Para que le pregunto eso! Ni que me interesara ��)

Sirius sonrió , aproximándose a el.

eso no es de tu interés …. Deberías agradecerme que te la haya quitado de encima no te parece?

Remus solo apretó los puños , sintiendo un calor muy fuerte en su pecho .

( - con los labios que me has besado , has besado a Evans … con tus brazos la has abrazado … yo , yo …)

NO QUIERO! – bramó Remus con ira.

Sirius se giró de repente , impresionado , mientras la bibliotecaria los mandaba callar.

Sirius cogió a Remus del brazo y lo sacó a la fuerza de la biblioteca , encerrándolo en el lavabo de chicas de Mirtle la llorona.

La fantasma se desmayó al momento de ver a tremendo tiarrón .

( n/a: y quien no ¿ ejjeje )

repite lo que has dicho …- susurró Black .

…

Sirius dio un golpe en la pared.

que lo repitas coño!

( no puedo decírselo , seguro que se burlará de mi como hace siempre …)

Sirius cogió brutalmente a Remus del cuello y lo enganchó con sus labios poderosos.

Lo echó contra la pared y lo beso con pasión e ira .

Remus empezó a sentir que el fuego se extendía por todo su cuerpo .

Sirius lo soltó bruscamente , lamiéndose los labios serio.

**te he jurado que el corazón de Potter será tuyo … pero no pienso dejar que Potter se quede con tu corazón …**

(n/a: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES PRECIOSO NO CREEN?)

Sin mas palabras , el diablo salió dando un portazo , dejando a Remus allí .

El chico quedó en el suelo , pensando en blanco , como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido .

Mirtle por su parte empezaba a flotar de nuevo , diciendo que no era tan malo estar muerta ajajaj.

( que signifacará eso? Se estará burlando de mi de nuevo? Le gusta confundir mi corazón …�� )

Una imagen del atractivo demonio , surcó en su mente , mientras el chico sentía mariposas en el estómago .

( mi corazón late con fuerza cuando estoy a su lado , ya va siendo hora que lo acepte que sirius … me gusta … ME GUSTA SIRIUS!)

…………………….

Remus se pasaba los días suspirando en la torre de astronomia .

Peter estaba muy preocupado por el , ya que casi no hablaban y la confianza se iba perdiendo .

James , por su parte siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía Remus o dejaba de hacer .

Esa mañana severus y Remus estaban en la torre de astronomía , comiendo un bocadillo .

como se siente ser un cuervo? – preguntó Remus al muchacho de pelo graso .

bueno ….no se está tan mal , aunque disfruto siendo humano …

Remus sonrió al crío , le había cogido mucho cariño.

y por que no le pides a sirius que te deje a si para siempre?

No … no puedo – dijo este velozmente – mi deber es vigilarte , ya lo sabes …

Remus se sintió incómodo por unos momentos , pero sonrió para sus adentros .

Si Sirius lo vigilaba , sería por algo no?

señor! – exclamó Severus corriendo hacia la puerta , donde Sirius acababa de llegar .

Remus ladeó la cabeza , entre avergonzado y enfadado .

hoy no estas con Evans? – preguntó con ironía Remus.

El moreno sonrió ,con desdén.

y por que te preocupa tanto eso?

Por nada – dijo ladeándose y haciendo morros el chico .

Hubo un breve silencio , en donde los latidos de Remus eran mas que audibles .

Sirius miraba el horizonte , impávido , como si nada pudiera preocuparle en esta vida …

Al fin y al cabo , es el mismísimo Satanás no? jeje.

( - vamos que me diga algo … aunque sea una bordería … sino va a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón … kyaaa)

remus …. Yo te gusto?

Dio en la diana .

eh? – preguntó este avergonzado –( que directo no!)

El chico sonrió .

la verdad es que no tiene sentido que te pregunte esto … por que una vez te haya desvirgado volveré a Manmadem …

manmadem? – preguntó Remus sin entender.

Si , el infierno …. El mundo donde los demonios vivimos ….

Una estacada cruzó en el pecho de Remus .

( - es decir que una vez me desvirgue … no lo volveré a ver nunca? )

sirius , eh …

REMUS!

Alguien lo había llamado .

Sirius , Remus y Severus miraron a la puerta , donde James Potter acababa de llegar .

vamos Severus – ordenó Sirius a Severus .

Los dos chicos fueron lentamente hacia la puerta , donde un aura de tensión se creó cuando Sirius y James se cruzaron .

Remus tragó saliva y todo , pero quiso seguirlo .

( - tengo que pedirle que no se vaya , no quiero que se vaya…)

remus!

James lo abrazó por la espalda , para evitar que siguiera a Sirius .

( - james …)

no te vayas … por favor … yo … te quiero …

Sirius y severus se pararon disimuladamente al escuchar la frase , Remus se quedó impávido en su sitio , mientras James susurraba una y otra vez .

te quiero remus , te quiero … no te vayas remus , te quiero ….

Severus esbozó una sonrisa , mientras seguía a Sirius , que tenía una sonrisa muy rara en su cara .

Lo ha oído señor! Lo ha oído! Lo quiere! – dijo contento severus mientras bajaban las escaleras .

Al final todo a salido con éxito – susurró sirius – jujuju en fin bien esta lo que bien acaba no?

Los cabellos negros brillantes de el diablo brotaban en un aire inexistente y sus ojos rojos se encendieron como dos mechas de pasión .

bien … ahora solo me queda pensar en como disfrutar de Remus jejejeje

Severus simplemente se sonrojó.

…………………………..

( - me quiere? No puede ser! Como le puedo gustar"?)

Remus se puso una mano en las sienes.

( desde que lo vi por primera ver me llamó la atención … era como alguien intocable para mi … siempre estaba rodeado de chicas guapas … ahora ese chico me quiere a … mi?)

Remus solo miraba avergonzado a James que esperaba una respuesta .

Le sonrió cariñosamente mientras le tocaba el pelo .

no digas ahora nada … pero , me encantaría que me correspondieras …

James se fue dejando a Remus echo un barullo .

( - POR QUE ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTAS COSAS A MI?)

Remus fue bajando las escaleras poco a poco , hasta ir el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres , mientras contemplaba las estatuas del colegio .

( - me apetece rezar decirle gracias a dios , por que James me ame … me siento feliz , muyfeliz … pero … estoy enamorado de Sirius )

Remus entró , y se puso bajo la cruz de Jesús .

KYAAA MENUDO LIOOOO! BUAHH- sollozó dando patadas.

( solo me queda esperar a que Sirius me busque para quitarme mi virginidad … pero después se ira … y aunque aceptara a James , no se si podría olvidarlo …. Los licántropos nos unimos de por vida ….)

La puerta se abrió de un golpe de aire , y Remus se giró .

Allí en la puerta y con sonrisa de suficiencia estaba él … su amor … su diablo …. Sirius .

Tum,tum, tum … el corazón agitado .

Sirius cerró con pestillo y fue hacia él desabrochándose un poco la túnica .

como quedemos , es hora de que cumplas tu parte del pacto ….

Sirius … yo …- remus no podía casi hablar.

Jeje este será el último día que pase contigo …

Y con un buen beso lo echó contra el suelo frío , besándolo con fuerza .

Sus manos recorrían su pelo , sus pectorales …. Mientras la arrancaba con fiereza .

Remus no podía quitárselo de encima … es mas , NO QUERÍA! La pasión era mas grande cada vez que sus besos se hundían en su cuello .

Sus genitales se despertaban poco a poco , mientras el moreno lamía su piel suave.

La pasión , se volvía cada vez mas dulce , mientras el moreno besaba la frente del chico , mientras este suspiraba de deseo .

( por que precisamente hoy está tan tierno … por que ¿ )

La camisa de remus , voló mientras los colmillos blanco perla de Black se perdían en las redondeles de sus pezones .

. Mmmm sirius … sirius …

vas a comprobar el éxtasis … ya lo verás – roneaba Satanás con deleite , mientras enrojecía la carne pura.

Remus sentía un volcán en su interior , como si se fuera a morir de placer.

por favor borra mis recuerdos! Mis recuerdos sobre ti ¡ bórralos por favor! – pidió Remus desesperado , al darse cuenta de que en pocos minutos sería desvirgado .

Sirius dejó los pezones de el chico en paz , lamiendo sus labios sonrientes.

no … los dejaré para que nunca puedas olvidarme … para que cada vez que hagas el amor … te acuerdes de mi ejehjjeje

no! – bramó Remus muerto de pasión , mientras las manos de sirius se perdían en su pantalón .

jeje por mas que te acuestes con varias personas …jamás podrás olvidarme …

Sirius se detuvo , cuando algo húmedo rozó sus manos .

Remus estaba llorando .

El moreno se quedó serio unos momentos , y empezó a reir después.

jujujujuju ES INUTIL QUE LLORES! PIENSAS QUE YO … �!

SIRIUS! Cuando me hagas el amor , tu volverás a tu mundo verdad? – preguntó desesperado .

Eso si fue un shock para Satanás, que se levantó de golpe de la merced de Remus .

remus … que … que has dicho? – preguntó con los ojos de par en par.

POM POM POM …

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta detuvieron a los dos amantes.

REMUS ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO? ÁBREME REMUS! – chillaba James .

JAMES!

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A : OLA A TODOS LO SIENTOOOO SE QUE SOY UNA TARDONA BUAHHHH LO SE , PIDO PERDÓN A TODOS! BUENO ES PERO QUE ESTE CAP TB OS HAYA GUSTADO EJEJEJ Y TRANQUILOS , AY VIRGIN CRISIS PARA RATO .

QUE PASARA? AJAJAJ ESPERO DE TODO EN VUESTROS REVIEWS EH? QUE SON LOS QUE ME DAN VIDILLA JEJEJEJ EN FIN , UN BESAZO Y GRACIAS A VUESTROS REVIEWS CHICOS!

HERMI17


	9. El arcangel miguel

CAP- 9- EL ARCANGEL MIGUEL:

James , furioso de no saber que estaba pasando dio un fuerte espaldazo a la puerta y la derribó en seco .

Sirius soltó a Remus , con furia por la interrupción.

James alucinó al ver a Remus sin su camiseta y tapándose los pectorales con los brazos, avergonzado.

Black? Que le haces a remus? Este es un lugar sagrado! … - tartamudeó James- además … SOYS PRIMOS!

Black alzó la mano y una corriente potente de aire hizo disparar al chico de gafas contra la pared.

Las gafas de James se hicieron pedazos , Remus gritó.

JAMES! – chilló el rubio intentando ir hacia el jóven.

Sirius lo detuvo , llevándoselo a sus formados pectorales canela.

( n/a : KYAAAAAA )

remus … si tu lo deseas … yo …

ZASHHH!

La cara de Satanás se desencajó de cuajo y una espada afilada de marfil había traspasado su pecho .

NO! – bramó Remus .

Desaparece … Satanás … - susurró un James desconocido .

Al no tener sus gafas puestas , James parecía otra persona….

Remus agarró a Sirius , que se echó al suelo sangrando .

POR QUE �! – gritaba Remus furioso – que has hecho?

James estaba de pie , de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido .

no me digas que ya te vas a morir? Um … que pasa Satanás¿ acaso tu poder es tan dévil?

Sirius se puso en pie de un brinco , con las manos ensangrentadas mancillando su piel y una risa asomada por detrás de su cabello moreno .

jajajaja claro … ya entiendo todo jejeje , ese aura asquerosa que emitía tu cuerpo jejeje por algo no me caías nada bien …- se arrancó la espalda del pecho de un tirón .

kya! – chilló remus.

Solo he sido vencido por dos adversarios …. Por dios que me mandó a manmadem y por …el ARCANGEL MIGUEL!- y señaló a James con su espada – QUE ERES TÚ!

La espada fue lanzada contra la pared , quedando clavada y Satanás volvió a su cuerpo … con esas alas negras y sus cuernos de cabra brotando en su largo cabello .

Remus no se lo podía creer , mientras el pelo de James crecía tornándose de un suave color rubio , tan largo como el de Satanás y unas alas de color blanco salían de su espalda.

desde hace muchísimo tiempo sabía que volverías …. Estaba predestinado ….

Remus miraba de un lado a otro .

( - no puede ser! James no es james! James es … EL ARCANGEL MIGUEL! Y Sirius , Satanás rey de la oscuridad? Me estoy liando kyaaa!)

Los dos se alzaron al vuelo , sacando de sus túnicas largas tridentes alados con plumas blancas y negras , y auras energeticas desprendiendo de sus cuerpos .

ESTA VEZ GANARÉ YO MIGUEL!

NO! TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO PARA QUE SE MANTENGA LA PAZ EN EL MUNDO!

Los dos unieron sus tridentes , creando un fuerte trueno bicolor … el cabello de remus volaba al viento , retorciéndose en enredos ,donde tenía que elegir .

El bien o el mal?

En su cabeza , apareció James … que en realidad era un poderoso Arcángel … el primer amor de su vida y que encima ahora lo quería!

Lo lógico sería quedarse con el … pero … Satanás … es oscuro , cruel , sensual … el será quien me arrebate mi virginidad y … lo amo ….

( - todo estaba predestinado …. Enamorame de james , comprar ese antiguo libro de hechizos…invocar a Satanás y … TAMBIÉN QUE LO ACABARA AMANDO!)

BASTA DETENEOS!- chilló con desespero Remus ante los dos guerreros.

Remus corrió hacia James para detenerlo .

JAMES NO LO HAGAS DEJA EN PAZ A SIRIUS!- rogó remus .

REMUS! NO TE ACERQUES! EL TIENE LA CULPA DE TODA LA MALDAD QUE HAY EN ESTE MUNDO! SI NO DESAPARECE NADIE SERÁ FELIZ!

Remus se echó para atrás , ofendido .

entonces solo me has dicho que me amabas por que así te acercarías a Satanás?

Sirius sonrio .

hmm jejeje claro Miguel , si por la paz eres capaz de mentir. Que convincente no? – atacó Black.

CÁLLATE YO REALMENTE AMO A REMUS!

TU PARLOTEO ME TIENE ARTO!

Ambos contraatacaron de nuevo , el uno contra el otro y Remus alargó al brazo para detenerlos , Sirius la apartó.

NO VENGAS IDIOTA!

Y abrazó a Remus con su cuerpo , protegiéndolo del ataque de Miguel

SATANÁS!POR QUE ME HAS PROTEGIDO? – chilló el chico al ver herido a el moreno .

Sirius avergonzado la lanzó a un lado .

CALLA Y NO MOLESTES MAS! – chilló con ira .

Miguel , lo acorraló contra la pared a el demonio alzando el brazo .

Ahora volverás a la oscuridad … y esta vez para siempre ..- siseó el arcángel.

SIRIUS!

Satanás ponía cara de intenso dolor y odio …estaba avergonzado …

parece mentira … derrotado solo por salvar a un chiquillo …pero … no me ire solo Miguel – dijo este seguro –llevaré conmigo al corazón de remus …

eh?

Tu amarás a un chico que no será mas que un alma viviente pues su alma estará conmigo toda la eternidad!

James frunció el ceño , molesto .

sirius …- lloró remus levemente.

Remus ….- susurró Satanás – NO TE DEJARÉ!

SATANÁS! – chilló emocionado el chico.

Las alas de este se fueron plegando, poco a poco .

remus yo …. Te amo …

Satanas empezó a desaparecer en una dorada espesura , Remus se abalanzó pero James no lo dejaba ir.

NO! SATANÁS!ESPÉRAME!

NO REMUS!

SUÉLTAME! – chilló desprendiéndose del arcángel y corriendo hacia su amor .

Remus se echó al cuello de el moreno sin dejarlo marchar , dejando a este alucinado .

NO TE VAYAS! QUÉDATE PARA SIEMPRE A MI LADO SATANÁS! ARÉ LO QUE SEA! – lloró este- quédate conmigo …- susurró .

James estaba impotente ante el amor del licántropo .

NO REMUS! SI LE DICES TODO ESO EL TE USARÁ! – bramó- NO REMUS!

Este cerró los ojos pensativos , cuando sus pupilas rojas se abrieron acarició en cabello del muchacho.

remus … me quedaré contigo …- dijo Satanás lentamente .

DE VERDAD? – chilló emocionado Remus .

Si ..- asintió este muy serio – pero … a cambio me darás tu amor eterno …

La cara del chico se contrajo de sorpresa , mientras sirius le tocaba la cara .

VAMOS! Júrame delante de dios que me amarás eternamente …

La expresión de Remus se endureció , el amaba a sirius , apretó los puños .

( si ¡ estoy decidido!)

si … eternamente ..,. amaré a Satanás …. Por los siglos de los siglos …

Y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y cálido abrazo y beso .

Rápidamente , la estrella de cinco puntas se tatuó en el otro hombro libre de remus , como juramento.

Miguel se volvió a transformar en James .

Con un golpe de varita sus gafas quedaron como nuevas y se las colocó de nuevo .

Sirius y Remus se separaron y remus miró con lástima a James .

James ….

….

Yo … lo siento … lo amo …

De momento he perdido … el amor es lo mas bello que existe y es algo que no puedo romper ….

James miró fijamente a Sirius .

Satanás … ojalá fueras el hermoso ángel que un día fuiste …

Y tras una sonrisa amarga , salió lentamente de la sala de los menesteres.

( - un ángel …. Satanás fue un ángel , antes de ser desterrado por dios …)

Miró a Sirius , que seguía mirando a la puerta por donde James ( miguel jejeje) había salido hace unos segundos .

( - quizás … aún tenga alma de ángel…)

ejem , ejem …- la bajó del cielo , el moreno – bueno … ahora no tenemos a nadie que nos moleste y nuestro pacto aún no se ha cumplido … jejeje

Un suave color rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A OLA A TODOS! gracias por leer Virgin crisis que cada vez esta mejor jeejeje ., ah! Gracias por los pocos que me dejais reviews sniff sniff -… aber si el número aumenta que me deprimo sniff

Bueno , qu os aviso de de que mi perfil esta mi pág web de mis fics donde encontrareis todo de Virgin crisis , escrito por mi , encuestas , dibus de todo! Jejeje así que uniros ¡ ah! Tb hay del resto de mis fics eh? Venga ¡ participar en la web o al menos mirarla besotes

DEJAD REVIEWSSS QUE NO CUESTA NADAAAA!


	10. Soy virgen o no!

**CAP- 10- SOY VIRGEN O NO!**

**Remus**** se había puesto como un tomate de la vergüenza , ya no esperaba que Sirius siguiera teniendo ganas de … ejem de eso .**

**one**** moment!- pidió nervioso .**

**no voy a esperar …¬¬- dijo este acercándose a él, mientras dejaba su aspecto de demonio y volvía al de alumno de Hogwarts .**

**Remus**** temblaba ( Na: de miedo? Jeje)**

**pero si estás herido no?**

**Esas heridas son insignificantes para mi …- contrarrestó el moreno.**

**Pero …**

**Este lo calló con un apasionado beso en los labios.**

**cállate un poco …- susurró meloso- que empiece el juego …jejeje**

**Remus**** cerró los ojos … lo haría! Se dejaría llevar .**

**amo a Satanás .. y el , me ama a mi …**

**Pronto los gemidos de remus se intensificaron , mientras el demonio arrancaba su túnica sensualmente .**

**ah! No!- chillaba este jadeante.**

**NO!sirius!ah!**

**Sirius**** acariciaba su rostro aniñado , divertido .**

**y esa cara de cordero degollado? De que tienes miedo? De mi?- preguntó con persuasión .**

**pues claro que tengo miedo! Yo …**

**Este le colocó un dedo en los labios.**

**no sabes que el miedo en determinado momento se transforma en placer?**

**El moreno se sacó la camisa interior , dejando su torso al descubierto.( n/a: kiaaaaaaaaa!)**

**y ahora … te lo demostraré jujuju.**

**Los ojos del rubio se amplificaron ante tremendo hombre( N/a: bueno … hombre jejee)**

**AH! NO! NO LO HAGAS! SIRIUS!AH!**

**La camisa de remus ya se había ido al traste , su cinturón estaba a punto de ser retirado .**

**BASTA!POR**** FAVOR! AH!- gemía el chico .**

**Sirius**** ató sus manos .**

**sientes vergüenza?- el cinturón fuera- te sientes humillado?jeje- besó en el pezón- de estar a mi merced … en un lugar sagrado?...**

**ah!( mi corazón late con fuerza!)**

**estás excitado?- preguntó burlón este abriendo las piernas de este .**

**NOOO!- chillaba él.- para! Sirius detente!**

**Sirius**** lo colocó a cuatro patas, agarrándolo de la cadera y metiendo uno a uno los dedos sudados en la boca del licántropo.**

**jejeje**** vamos! Muéstrale a dios esa cara turbada de placer!**

**Ah!**

**Hazle sentir los gemidos que te provoco!**

**Ah! No! Ah!( por que? Por que me excito de esta manera!por que ha pesar de que me esté haciendo algo tan cruel… siento hervir mi interior?)**

**Gime …****- susurraba él.**

**Ahhh**** mi pantalón está casi sacado , me acaricia para excitarme mas …)( desde cuando he aprendido a gemir de esta manera!)**

**Sirius**** dejó desnudo totalmente al chico , su expresión cambió y los besos empezaron a mancillar el cuerpo delgado del licántropo , poco a poco , dejando la mente del chico en blanco … como una neblina espesa que daba paso al mejor de los placeres …**

**( - cada vez que me toca siento un fuego en mi interior… ya no me importa lo que pase …todo mi cuerpo dice … Te amo Satanás! Sirius … te amo!)**

**Una puerta se abrió .**

**señor!- severus había entrado en la sala de los menesteres .- que pa … sa?**

**Severus**** se quedó pálido .**

**Satanás tenía a un Remus medio vestido en sus brazos .**

**eh … lo siento … yo … solo buscaba a remus … pero veo que la entrega de la virginidad ha llegado a su fin …**

**Sirius**** frunció el ceño .**

**se desmayó antes de cumplir el pacto …**

**eh? – severus se sonrojó de la vergüenza .**

**Sirius**** besó la frente del inconsciente muchacho .**

**Sev**** estaba anonadado , nunca había visto así , al rey de los demonios .**

**que pasa? – preguntó al percatarse de la mirada de su súbdito.**

**Nada … es que su cara … era diferente…jeje**

**Este sonrió.**

**tsk**** … vámonos …**

**……………………….**

**Cuando Remus se despertó , lo hizo en su cama .**

**Dio un vote .**

**ayer yo! Estoy muy confundido!**

**El chico recapituló , lo pasado ayer .**

**james era el arcángel miguel …yo le gusto a sirius … e hicimos el amor?kia!NO ME ACUERDO!**

**El chico se pasó una mano en la cabeza , y con la otra se tocaba el cuerpo .**

**NO NOTO NINGÚN CAMBIO EN MI CUERPO! SOY VIRGEN O NO!- chilló Remus .**

**Peter**** que se estaba lavando los dientes salió del lavabo.**

**no armes tanto escándalo tio! Yo que se si eres virgen o no! – dijo el gordito .**

**Peter**** Has visto a mi primo sirius? Necesito hablar con él!- chilló Remus iendo hasta su amigo .**

**Peter**** lo miró como si estuviera loco .**

**sirius****? Que sirius? No tienes ningún primo …- dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente .**

**Remus**** abrió mucho los ojos , sin creer lo que estaba diciendo .**

**como que no lo sabes? Mi primo tio! Sirius Black! No te acuerdas? Y de mi primito severus tampoco?**

**Peter**** frunció el ceño .**

**no lo habrás soñado?yo me voy a desayunar … bye …**

**Peter**** salió de la habitación , dejando a Remus aturdido .**

**El chico empezó a pensar en todo , mientras se vestía con velocidad .**

**Salió de la torre con velocidad , mientras corría por los pasillos destrozado .**

**( no puede ser! Él me juro que se quedaría a mi lado! Lo pactemos! No puede ser! Me habrá mentido y solo quería cobrarse mi virginidad? No!)**

**El grupo de Lily y sus amigas estaban mirando a James y preguntándole cosas , para variar .**

**Remus**** se detuvo al ver a James , pensando en lo ocurrido ayer , James lo miró fijamente .**

**disculpad …****- dijo dejando a las chicas .**

**Se acercó al rubio de ojos dorados .**

**james …****- susurró Remus avergonzado .**

**remus**** …****- susurró este subsjectivo .- que te ocurre?**

**Remus**** giró la cara y entró en la clase veloz .**

**no me pasa nada!**

**…..**

**La clase fue aburrida … no habían ganas de escuchar , solo de soñar … soñar con su amor que se había ido de su lado .**

**Remus**** se pasaba las clases escribiendo poemas de amor sobre Satanás … soñando con verlo de nuevo , planeando volver a hacer el ritual con el que atrajó a Satanás por primera vez a su lado .**

**Eso claro ante la atenta mirada de James , por supuesto .**

Cuando veo el atardecer un cosquilleo nace en mis entrañas,

Va a despertar la noche , el reino en el que tu perteneces.

Añoro verte , maldigo el día , maldigo los rayos del sol.

Por que tu reino es la oscuridad … Tu oscuridad.

Vivimos en mundos diferentes y eso me hace daño crudamente,

Desearía invocarte una vez mas y poderte besar…

Tus labios negros son los que me hacen vibrar,

Querría condenarme a tus besos , a tu mundo ideal.

Tu mundo es el infierno mi amado Satanás ,

Un lugar crudo , sangriento , repleto de maldad.

Las almas oscuras hacia allí partirán,

Y se arrodillaran a tus pies pues tu eres su ideal .

Las mujeres se dejan seducir por tu lujuria ,

El cuero negro de tu ropa nos entra ganas de arrancar

Para así ver tu piel morena , que me ha llegado a excitar.

Quiero ser tuyo para toda la eternidad …

Se que esto no esta bien , que es una locura desesperada …

Tu eres un ángel caído y yo un simple humano …

Tus rubís encantados me encandilaron esa noche en la que hice el mal ,

Donde me sonreíste y me dijiste : " nene , acabas de pecar"

Entre espasmos y mareos vi. tu figura borrar …

Y me dije: si esto es un sueño quiero que se haga realidad …

Quiero ser tuyo y en el infierno vibrar ,

Arder entre sus llamas mientras me llevas a la cama .

Ser poseído para contigo hacer el mal ,

Pertenecer a la oscuridad …

Y por ello , voy a luchar.

**ah… - suspiraba Remus – Satanás … Satanás …sirius … sirius …- no debería haberte invocado nunca …**

**El chico cerró sus cuadernos , mientras iba lentamente por los pasillos , sin rumbo fijo .**

**( - iré a la sección prohibida … tal vez allí , en la sección de pociones haya algo que me sirva…si eso aré!)**

**Remus**** corrió veloz hacia la sección prohibida … poco a poco entró en ella , sin ser visto y se adentró en la oscuridad .**

**lumos****! – encendió su varita y se puso a buscar entre los libros .**

**tengo que encontrar algo! – susurraba este , retirando un lagarto muerto- algo que me sirva para buscarlo!**

**Mientras rebuscaba, unos pasos se detuvieron detrás de él .**

**que haces en mi sección prohibida? – preguntó una voz grave y varonil .**

**Remus**** tembló mientras se le caía los libros al suelo .**

**( - mierda … me han pillado!)**

**em**** yo …- dijo girándose , pero al girarse el que casi se cae es él .**

**Sirius**** estaba allí! Pero de manera diferente … no como su primo , no como un demonio , sino como un atractivo profesor , con unas gafas negras que remarcaban sus ojos grisáceos .**

**jeje**** acaso buscas a otro demonio para entregarle tu virginidad?**

**CONTINUARÁ -….**

**N/A: LO SE! QUEREIS MATARME POR LA TARDANZA JEJE! PERO BUENO , AQUÍ ESTOY NO? Y MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA JUJU ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO Y MI POESÍA EH?( LA QUE ESCRIBE REMUS) DEJENME REVIEWS SIUSPLAUUUUUUU! BUENO , PLEASEEE! JAJAJA XD QUE SON LA RAZÓN DE MI VIDA JEJE.**

**AH! TB PODEIS METEROS EN MI PAG WEB , QUE VEREIS EN MI PERFIL Y LEER MAS DE MIS FICS MUCHOS BESOS Y GRACIAS .**

**DEWWWW**


	11. El profesor de pociones

**CAP 11- EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES:**

- **Sirius**…**?- susurró el rubio sintiendo que el corazón le bombardeaba de la emoción .**

- **Eres un alumno muy malo …¬¬ después de clase te daré un buen escarmiento …**

**Pero Remus no echó en cuenta esas palabras, solo se preguntaba que hacía su amor con una túnica de profesor.**

- **¿ por** **que? Como es que eres un profesor? **

- **Me había convertido en tu primo ,solo para acercarme a Potter … además al ser profesor puedo divertirme de varias maneras jujuju.**

**Remus** **estaba muy emocionado .**

- **ah ¬¬ no olvides que aún no me has dado tu virginidad…**

- **entonces ,** **no has vuelto a tu mundo? – dijo el sintiendo que sus preocupaciones se disipaban.**

**Black** **lo miró cariñosamente, rozando sus mejillas ardientes .**

- **ya te dije que estaría a tu lado no?**

**Lo recostó sobre su pecho .**

**( -** **Sirius …no quiero separarme de ti …)**

**Lo besó en los labios.**

**( -** … **de esos brazos misteriosos…nunca más ,pase lo que pase)**

**Quedaron abrazados.**

**Sin percatarse que desde una de las ventanas del vestíbulo James Potter( miguel) los observaba atentamente.**

**El arcángel cerró el puño , cerca de su corazón.**

- **DIOS! ESTO NO DEBERÍA SER PERMITIDO!**

………………

**Clase de pociones, mazmorras…**

**Los slytheryn y los Gryffindors ya estaban en la siniestra aula de Hellon, esperando al susodicho.**

- **menudo asco- se quejaba Arthur Weasly- dos horas de pociones …**

- **ya ves – corroboró Peter – no crees Remus?**

**El licántropo no escuchaba, estaba en su mundo feliz.**

- **Rem** **?¬¬**

- **Eh? Si, si , un asco .**

**La puerta se abrió y una túnica larga y negra dio lugar en el aula , pero … no era Hellon … sino un hombre mucho mas joven , de media melena morena y unas gafas redondas que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos grises.**

**( n/a: quien será ¿ jajaja)**

- **( Satanás!)**

**El hombre pasó pasivo , sin mirar a los alumnos , que miraban asombrados … y mas de una babeante.**

- **levantaos, saludad, sentaos…- dijo seco.**

**El ojigris se paró en el encerado y los miró a todos con suspicacia , Remus estaba mas feliz que nunca .**

- **El profesor Hellon se ha dado de baja para finales de curso y yo,Sirius Black lo substituiré en pociones.**

**Todas las chicas empezaron a dar grititos.**

- **KYAAA!**

- **QUE WAPOOOO!**

- **(… esta usando el mismo nombre de antes … mejor)- pensó Remus.**

- **Ha dicho que lo mantendría pues le molesta cambiarlo … - dijo una voz masculina al lado de el chico.**

**Este se giró y vio un chico con cabello grasiento y unos ojos color oscuro cansados .**

- **como Black es un apellido común, no habrá problema…- dijo de nuevo el chico , que mas o menos sería de su edad , solo que de slytheryn.**

**El rubio lo miró fijamente , le sonaba mucho .**

- **que pasa? – preguntó este .**

- **y tu quien eres? ¬¬ ( este tipo no estaba antes en slytheryn , y además parece saberlo todo )**

- **Remus** … **no me reconoces? – preguntó ofendido- soy yo! Severus!¿ te has olvidado de mi?**

**Este dio un gritito en mitad de la clase.**

- **SEV !**

- …**¬¬**

- **Pe-pero…?**

- **Por que he crecido?**

- **Eso!**

**Severus** **explicó feliz al extrañado Remus todo.( sin pesar k estaban en mitad de una clase …)**

- **Me ha ordenado que te vigilara de cerca ,para que no se te acerque ningún pesado ¡ ves como realmente te qui… **

**Pero un sapo calló encima de la cabeza de el grasiento .**

- **Gyaaa! – chilló el cuervo.**

- **No hables de lo que no debes ¬¬ y vosotros dejad de cuchichear- regañó Black.**

**Remus** **y Severus se quedaron callados y blancos .**

- **volvamos al temario …**

**( -** **ahhh no debería sorprenderme de nada… mi novio es el demonio)**

- **buscad la página 56 del libro de texto ..- ordenó este .**

**El rubio se quedó atento durante toda la clase .**

**( -pero por mas que esté disfrazado de profesor ,también es muy atractivo)**

- **hoy aremos una poción de disección , la que vosotros estabais esperando…jeje**

**Los alumnos se quedaron alucinados.**

**-como lo sabe?**

**- era lo que comentábamos entre nosotros … que profe mas raro…**

**Se pusieron en grupos y manos a la obra.**

**Sirius** **se paseaba por la clase cuando vio a James muy serio mirando hacia su pupitre.**

- **que pasa Potter ? – picó Black al moreno .**

- …

- **Hazlo rápido ¬¬ no tenemos mucho tiempo … **

- **No puedo …- contestó serio este , temblando ligeramente .**

- **Como? – preguntó el moreno sonriente – no te he oído bien …**

**Este se levantó y chilló a Black.**

- **HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDO!**

**Satanás frunció el ceño.**

- **que blandengue … La medicina no puede evolucionar si no existe un sacrificio!¿ que piensas que fue lo que otorgó sabiduría a los humanos?**

**James no dijo nada , haciendo que Sirius se le acercara y le susurrara algo al oído .**

- **casi no hay diferencias entre el bien y el mal….**

**El moreno lo miró con ira.**

- **que significa esa mirada? ¬¬**

**Una tensión muy grande se expandía en la clase.**

- **acaso me vas a desobedecer?- preguntó levantando el mentón de este con la regla – ahora no estás en posición …**

**James se levantó y se fue corriendo de la clase .**

- **James !** – **chilló Remus ,preocupado.**

**Sirius** **sintió una gran ira al ver a el chico llamar al arcángel y aplastó con su puño la rana que tenía en la mano.**

**SQUASH! Tripas por todas partes…**

**La mirada de Satanás se tornó mucho mas fría que de costumbre.**

- **bueno …** **como va esa poción?- preguntó tajante , todos se pusieron manos a la obra de nuevo.**

- **(sirius ….) **

**Después de pociones …**

- **Sirius!profesor!- chilló el licántropo , que se había quedado el último solo para esperar a Satanás.**

- …

- **Profesor Black!**

**Esta vez , el moreno se giró hacia el..**

- **¿ que?**

- **Fue demasiado cruel tratar de esa forma a James …**

- **No me detengas solo para decirme tremendas estupideces ¬¬**

**Pero el chico insistió .**

- **pero por que lo hiciste delante de todos! El no había echo nada malo!**

**Sirius** **se detuvo, Remus siguió pidiendo explicaciones.**

- **¿ acaso** **te has convertido en profesor para atormentarlo?**

**Este se giró con una odiosa mirada fe furia hacia el muchacho .**

- **si sigues hablando , TE VIOLO AQUÍ MISMO!**

**Remus** **se quedó callado sin saber que decir ni hacer.**

- **e… en el colegio , no puedes hacer eso….**

**Sirius** **se quitó las gafas , Remus intentó replicar pero no podía hablar!**

**Lo atrajo a la pared y empezó a acariciarlo por las caderas , a besar el cuello delicado y terso ..**

- **NO!**

- **NOS VAN A VER!**

**Empezó a besarlo en los labios con fiereza .**

**Este se detuvo , pero agarrándolo de la cara con fuerza.**

- **no hables de Potter en mi presencia … **

- **ah …** **- Remus quedó impactado – es por que lo odias?**

**Sirius** **que se marchaba se volvió a girar hacia el .**

- **es por que eres mío … **

**Un visible sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de el , viendo como el oscuro diablo se iba por los pasillos de piedra de la mazmorra.**

**( - eso serán … celos?) ( - el corazón todavía me late con fuerza … a pesar de su violencia , me siento muy feliz … )**

………

**En lo mas arrinconado de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del lago,James Potter estaba escondido entre unos arbustos mientras cuchicheaba silenciosamente.**

**( n/a : no está loco eh? Jeje)**

- **miguel …** **que raro que me hayas llamado? – dijo una voz fina de mujer desprendiéndose de una llama oscura.- en que estás pensando?**

- **En nada …- contestó este – es solo que no puedo permitir que el corazón de los humanos se manche con el mal …**

- **Vaya – dijo la voz femenina – pero eso es muy bueno … para mi es muy favorable …**

**James siseó ,ofendido.**

- **¿ y** **si te digo que Satanás se ha enamorado de un hombre humano?**

**La mujer de la llama se quedó callada.**

- **eh? …**

- **con el chico que lo invocó , se han jurado amor eterno .,..- informó Potter.**

- **ESTÁS MINTIENDO! – chilló la llama con furia.**

- **Te puedo asegurar que no …- dijo este- y si no, se lo puedes preguntar a él mismo…**

- ……

**La llamarada desapareció con un golpe de aire.**

**El moreno quedó callado, sin saber si había echo bien o no , dando esa información.**

- **seguir junto a ese hombre ,solo lo hará infeliz … ¡ estoy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto!**

…………………

**Remus** **llegó por la noche a la habitación de los gryffindors, que estaba vacía.**

**Dejó la cartera y los libros y se echó en la cama ,cansado.**

**Meditando se arropó en las sábanas coloradas …**

- **a pesar de que me trate mal cuando estamos juntos ,quiero estar a su lado… Sirius …**

**Y del techo calló él , acariciando su cabello esparcido por la cama.**

- **que?**

**Remus** **se puso de rodillas en la cama.**

- **Sirius** **Que haces aquí?**

- **Puedo venir cuando me de la gana ¬¬ lo olvidaste? O es que no querías que viniera… **

**El chico se lanzó a abrazar a Satanás.**

- **estoy feliz …pensé que te habías enfadado por lo de James …**

**El moreno lo sonrió ,correspondiendo el abrazo.**

- **que tonto…solamente me estaba divirtiendo contigo..**

**Acto seguido ,lo besó .**

- **Sirius** …

**Un sonido se escuchó en la ventana.**

- **nh? – miró Satanás a la ventana.**

**De pronto , Malpas,en su cuerpo de cuervo entró volando como un rallo.**

- **SEÑOR TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!**

**Que casualidad, que como siempre el pobre cuervo pillaba a la pareja abrazados o besándose…**

**Siempre apareces en el momento menos oportuno ¬¬ , que pasa?- preguntó el ojigris .**

**El cuervo ,aunque avergonzado le explicó .**

- **Ha llegado un aviso para que usted vuelva a nuestro mundo!**

**El moreno se sorprendió muchísimo.**

- **para que vuelva!quien carajo podría ordenarme eso a mí?**

- **Ha venido un demonio mensajero … y me pidió que le dijera eso… - dijo tartamudeando Malpas.**

**Satanás desplegó sus alas , en plena habitación .**

- **QUE NO ME JODAN!**

**Este se paró a mirar a Remus , que lo miraba triste .**

- **te vuelves al mundo de los demonios? – preguntó con preocupación .**

**Satanás se lo quedó mirando fijamente .**

**La cara del chico, era un poema…**

**Lo agarró del brazo entonces.**

- **Ven , Remus … **

- **Eh?**

- **Tu** **vendrás conmigo…**

- **( ehhhh? Iré al mundo de los demonios?)**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a** **: ola a todos! Lo se, quereis matarme por estar meses y meses sin dar señales de vida con este fic….¬¬ pero en fin , en estos momentos hermi18 vuelve aescribir y tras acabar con Amor en luna llena, y empezar otros fic a la vez, acabaré Virgin crisis, jeje que aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos.**

**En fin , asias por los reviews y espero que a partir de ahora de volvais a dejar eh? Jeje un besote.**

**Chau!**


	12. En el Infierno

CAP-12- En el infierno:

Satanás agarró la mano de Remus y la llevó hacia él,espantándolo.

(- eh! ¿yo también iré al mundo de los demonios?) 

- espera!- lo detuvo el chico - ¿por qué me llevas? 

Satanás lo miró mientras lo agarraba con fuerza del brazo,sujetándolo. 

- te lo diré cuando lleguemos...

-pe-pero...-tibuteó Remus - el infierno debe ser un lugar horrible!

El chico empezó a imaginarse tostado como una sardina , entre fogatas.( xD).

- Si... puede que lo sea para los humanos al fin y al cabo..., allí es donde moramos los demonios...

Eso asustó mas al chico , de por si.

Satanás le dio unas sacudidas en el pelo tiernamente , agachándose y besándolo en la cabellera miel.

- sin embargo,si no te alejas de mi , no tendrás nada que temer jeje.

Remus simplemente se puso como un tomate maduro, momento que el moreno aprovechó para cogerlo en brazos y sacarlo volando por la torre de gryffindor.

- vámonos.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Remus dio un gritito al verse en el aire, a esa altura y ver como Hogwarts parecía poco a poco un castillito de juguete.

La luz de luna era muy potente esa noche y entre las nubes se podía distinguir la figura alada surcando el cielo.

(- estoy yendo hacia el mundo donde vive Satanás ...donde está su gente ...es extraño quiero conocerlo !pero... no puedo evitar estar asustado!) n/a: y quien no?¬¬ .xD.

Satanás acelero el vuelo en picado hacia la tierra , y el licántropo cerró los ojos agarrándose mas al cuero negro de su ropa.

Sintió una corriente en todo el cuerpo y seguidamente un tibia brisa... el chico abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Todo estaba en penumbra, unos montes grises y en picado surcaban y podía verse en el fondo un enorme y negro castillo .

Habían luces rojas por alrededor , todo era muy siniestro.

Un jardín infernal, donde se veían varias almas siendo torturadas.

Remus y Satanás quedaron en el suelo , y el chico asustado se agarró del brazo de su demonio jejeje.

- ekkkk que miedo! - esbozóel ojidorado .

Satanás lo miró divertido.

- que te pasa? te he dicho que no tienes nada de que preocuparte bobo ¬¬

Remus se puso a analizar el lugar, aún el castillo estaba lejos, había que recorrer un gran terreno hasta llegar a las puertas principales.

(- es un lugar siniestro pero...Sirius tiene razón, no hay nada que temer...)

El chico miró a este y se percartó que no veía sus alas.

- y tus alas?

- ah! aquí no se ven ... no hace falta.

- ah ... vaya ...

Entre la penumbra se escuchó un sonido de galope, y a los pocos segundos un esbelto caballo negro con joyas plateadas en su cuerpo fue hacia Satanás.

Este subió en el veloz y alargó la mano hacia Remus .

- Ven , Remus ...

Este sonrosado ante la sexy escena( n/a : y tan sexy jujuju) alargó timidamente el brazo y este con su gran fuerza lo llevó hasta arriba del caballo.

Quedaron ambos muy cerca ,mirándose , Remus sonrosada , yBlack protegiéndolo con sus fuertes brazos , mientras empezaban a correr por la llanura.

Velozmente .

( - es como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas... el paisaje y el ambiente no son los de un cuento pero,para mí ...Satanás se ve como un príncipe valiente ...)

- jeh ..- rió este , mientras llevaba la mano de este hacia la cintura de él .

- agárrate fuerte!

(- su pecho es tan cálido ... kya!) .

Llegaron a las grandes puertas y el moreno lo bajó del caballo , las puertas se abrieron lentamente , con un crujido sepulcral .

Dentro se vio dos filas gigantes de todo tipo de monstruos , esperando la llegada de Satanás, que llegaban hasta un trono de marfil en el palcro.

- Bienvenido a casa, señor ...- se escuchó delante de ellos.

Remus cerró los ojos,estaba asustado.

(- ya están apareciendo los demonios!)

Abrió los ojos ,tras la llamada de atención del ojigrís y el chico vió a 4 guapísimos demonios, morenos de púpilas rojas,azules ,lilas y amarillas.¡ unos bellezones!

- bienvenido señor , como andan las cosas en el mundo de los humanos? - dijo uno que le caía un mechón de pelo por la cara , tapándole un ojo rojo rubí .

( - WOW! TODOS ESTÁ BUENÍSIMOS!... NO SABÍA QUE HUBIERAN DEMONIOS GUAPOS A PARTE DE SATANÁS...)

Satanás replicó enfadado , mientras subía al trono .

- tsk me han llamado justo cuando mejor lo estaba pasando¬¬ 

Remus hizo el amago de subir hacia el trono,para no quedarse solo,pero el demonio de ojos rojos, que resultaba ser Belcebú , la mano derecha de Satanás , lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

- eh tu! humano! a ti no se te permite pasar a la sala del trono ... 

- ( eh?)

- eso no importa- ordenó el moreno - déjalo ...

- SEÑOR! - replicó indignado Belcebú .

Satanás lo crucificó con la mirada , mientras repetía la frase. 

- te estoy diciendo que no importa... ¿ o es que no me has oído? 

Belcebú soltó a Remus , y el subió junto a Satanás. 

Todos los demonios empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo y en los oídos , mirando al rubio.

Éste tragó saliva.

( - que incomodidad... no devería estar aquí ...¿ realmente podré estar junto a Satanás?).

- bueno...¿ para que me habeís echo volver?- preguntó este a sus lacayos.

Los demonios y bestias se miraron sin entender .

- eh?

- que dice señor?

- Nosotros no le mandamos volver!

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una voz femenina chilló.

- FUI YO QUIEN LO HIZO!

Una mujer morena , con un bonito cuerpo , un traje negro de diabla y unas alitas blancas de ángel a la espalda hizo su aparición .

Satanás bufó...

- Bellatrix...

La chica morena , séñaló a Remus con un dedo .

- así que eras tu? tu eres el humano que se ha jurado amor eterno con Satanás!- chilló esta como grito de guerra. 

Todos los demonios y diablos empezaron a chillar.

- que?

- eso no es cierto!

- no puede ser!

- Satanás!

- Con un humano!Encima hombre!

Satanás seguía impasible, mirando a la mujer con asco.

- Bellatrix ¬¬ ¿ quien te ha dicho eso?

Bellatrix se echó el pelo hacia atrás ,haciéndose la interesante .

- Miguel por supuesto ( James ) ... me llamó desde el mundo de los humanos y me lo comentó ...

- tsk ... Miguel -susurró el diablo con voz de ultratumbra.

La morena empezó a explicarse como una cotorra vieja ante todos.

- Yo nací de un ángel y un demonio , así que por lo tanto , también me llegan las informaciones de los ángeles ...

- ese hijo de puta- chisteó este - justo tenía que decírtelo a ti ...

Remus miró a Sirius sorprendido , sin entender.

- eh... que quieres decir con eso?

La ángel&diabla voló hacia Remus , con picardía .

- ¿es que no lo sabes? jeje

-¿ eh...?

- Satanás y yo ,somos amantes ... jejeje- dijo esta apoyándose en el hombro de Satanás.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos.

- ( - A-AMANTES?)

Este agachó la cabeza.

- Bellatrix ... ese es un término demasiado chocante para el oído de un virgen ¬¬

La medio angel/demonio, se escandalizó .

- que?¿ que este tío aún es virgen?

El rubio cada vez empezó a sentirse peor y mas indignado...

- ya veo ... ahora lo entiendo todo- susurró el gryffindor cerrando los puños - ¿me has traído aquí para humillarme verdad? para divertirte a costa mía! Pues quiero que sepas que los humanos no somos títeres de los demonios!  
Remus se fue de allí sin rumbo fijo , saliendo por una puerta de la sala .

Bellatrix le contraatacó enfadada.

- ¡ ¿como te atreves niñato!

Satanás la llamó con voz grave .

- tú...

- si? - dijo esta, mientras Satanás la agarraba del mentón. 

- te castigaré por esto ¬¬- repuso  
- ...

- no haré mas el amor contigo...

Eso fue un golpe bajo .

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bellatrix chilló .

- sacadla de mi presencia- ordenó este haciendo una seña a sus lacayos.

Entre dos bestias , agarraron a esta y se la llevaron a rastras de la sala. 

- ¿¡NO ESTARÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO? ESPERA, SATANÁS! 

FLUP , La lanzaron fuera, contra el suelo, cerrándole las puertas en las narices.

- ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿ACASO ESe HUMANo ES TAN IMPORTANTE? GROARGH!

Más tarde ... en una de las salas más retiradas del palacio , el vidente del infierno miraba a través de su bola de cristal( n/a: pareja con trelwaney jejeje) ,donde se dirigía Remus. 

EL muchacho corría por los pasillos de palacio,perdido.

- señor ...¿ que piensa hacer con ese mojigato? -preguntó el ser vidente .

- su nombre es Remus Lupin ¬¬ - espetó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.- cuando regrese lo verás...

De mientras , Remus buscaba salidas por los siniestros pasillos . 

(- ha vuelto por aquella chica! es una basura!... él sabía que me pondría muy celoso ...)

Se detuvo en un rincón y se puso a lloriquear,quedamente .

- siempre se burla de mí ...- susurró.

Levantó la mirada y dio un grito al percatarse que una docena de bestias lo miraban fríamente.

- eh!

Estos se abalanzaron hacia él ,para cogerlo .

- KYAAAA! DEJADME! SIRIUS!

El agua corría en la gran bañera de Satanás , un grifo plateado con forma de dragon dejaba caer un líquido rojo que no dejaba de ser sangre.

Mientras Satanás se relajaba dentro de él , con su largo cabello negro humedecido.

- ¿cómo esta la temperatura de su baño,señor? - preguntó una bestia sirviente- es sangre fresca de humanos , señor, su favorita.

- bien ... me siento revosante de energia - siseó este saliendo del baño - además con esto podré curar la herida que me hizo ese ángel de mierda .

Se puso una bata de seda negra ,que esculpía su erectil cuerpo y se dirigió a la salida .

- ¿y Remus ?

- como usted indicó ,lo han llevado a ese lugar... - contestó el sirviente .

- je- rió Satanás - perfecto...

En otro de los baños de palacio ,el prefecto se bañaba en esos momentos ( pero con agua , no sangre)

El inocente chico se miraba la piel, que le había quedado muy suave.

- wow! es increíble , mi piel ha quedado muy suave !

Una bestia mujer , entró en el baño , para dejarle unas toallas a Remus.

- ese baño , lo mandó eñ señor Satanás , para usted especialmente ...

- ... am ...( que miedo!)

Se quedó un rato más , pensando en la bañera.

- ( aunque he salido corriendo , se que sin Sirius no podré volver a mi mundo ...)

¿ amantes? Esa chica llamada Bellatrix era muy guapa , y encimera era mujer ... seguro que Satanás hacía el amor muchas veces con ella... )

El gryffindor salió del baño .

- ( ¡no voy a pensar más en eso!)

Se puso la toalla y la bestia sirvienta la llevó hacia los aposentos de Satanás .

- le llevaré a los aposentos del señor ... sígame .

- ah... gracias ( ojalá no me tope con esa chica! si ella estuviera en la habitación de él ... yo ... ¿y si está en su cama? NO!).

Remus abrió la puerta con cuidado , la habitación era grande , hermosa y de un suave color plateado , con cortinas de seda roja ... su vista fue hacia la cama , alguien había allí!. 

Allí , entre sábanas lila oscuro estaba él , su demonio , Sirius , tumbado en la cama , con una copa de vino en la mano.

- ( Satanás ...)

- te estaba esperando ...- dijo sensualmente.

Remus se sonrojó.

( - que sexy ...)( - ¿estaba sólo? ¿me estaba esperando?)

- ven ...Remus ... ven a mí ...- dijo este .

( - si continua mirándome así ,voy a enloquecer...).

Lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta él , para besarlo ... él se dejó llevar por el beso , dejándose caer en la cama .

Satanás quedó encima del rubio , mirándolo fijamente a los ojos , mientras lo aguantaba por los hombros.

- te diré el motivo por el que te he traído a mi mundo ... para hacerte el amor ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : LO SE! ME VAIS A MATAR! JEJEJEJE AL FIN , SIGUIENTE CAP , LEMON! JAJAJAJA XD,ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS EH? JEJE MAS QUE NUNCA , MIL ASIAS A TODOS DE NUEVO , A LOS NUEVOS QUE ME LEEN Y A LOS LECTORES QUE ME SIGUEN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO,ESPER QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP , YA TIENEN ALGUIEN MAS PARA ODIAR : BELLATRIX , AUNQUE RECIEN ACABA DE APARECER ESTE PERSONAJE...

BUENO,BESOS Y HASTA LA PROX( SI ,SI ME APRESURARE CADA VEZ MÁS , JEJE) 

HERMI18


	13. Tuyo

Cap-13- Tuyo :

(- me ha traido a su mundo ,¿ para hacerme el amor?)

( - pero no puede decírmelo así,¡ aún no me siento preparado!)

- yo...- El chico intentó separarse sutilmente del diablo,pero este no se lo permitió .

Lo agarró de la muñeca acariciando sus delicados dedos . 

- ¿ qué pasa? es inutil que intentes escapar...

TU-TUM. 

(- ¿ por que me resultarán tan atractivos esas pupilas grises ? ...)

- Ven , Remus ... - se apolló sobre la espalda de este ,susurrándole en el oído.

( - por favor, que deje de susurrarme al oído con esa voz tan dulce!)

(- mi cuerpo empieza a arder! ...¡ voy a perder la razón!) 

Satanás echó completamente a Remus en la cama , mientras se retiraba la bata de seda negra , que escondía el pecho canela .

- te voy a dar el mayor placer del mundo ...

Se echó contra el muacho , besándole los labios entreabiertos , sin pedir permiso.

( - ya no puedo resistirme mas...)

- ahh...

- mmm

- ahhhh...

La bata quedó esparcida por el suelo totalmente ,dejando el cuerpo del moreno en todo su explendor.

Llegó el turno de que el cuello del gryffindor fuera atendido , el moreno lo besó y mordisqueó tanto como pudo , mientras Remus se retorcía del placer , arañando los hombros de este . 

- AHHH! - gemía el rubio , mientras él le apresaba la mano para que no lo arañara - NO!

En la mente de Remus , apareció una persona que no devería aparecer en esos momentos .

- NO! SE QUE HAY UNA MUJER CON LA QUE QUIERES HACER EL AMOR! - chilló desesperado.

Sirius se separó un poco del él , serio .

- ¿ hablas de Bellatrix ?

- ...

- ¿acaso estás celoso ?¬¬ .- chinchó el moreno.

- NO! No es ... eso ... - trató de defenderse Remus, mientras giraba la cara.

Este le agarró la cara con fuerza y se la giró para mirarle a los ojos .

- muéstrame la cara!

- no!

- tsk ... no puedes ocultarlo , estás muerto de celos ¬¬ 

- DÉJAME! - rechistió con orgullo el gryffindor.

- ¿ tanto te preocupa lo de Bellatrix ? con ella solo lo hago por diversión ...

Remus lo miró con el ravillo del ojo , entre celos y espectación .

Satanás le agarró el mentón .

- ¿ acaso envidias a la mujer con la que me acuesto en público ,como espectáculo en las noches de reunión?

( - ¿reunión? ¿ se referirá al sabbath?) 

El chico sonrió , extrañamente , mientras agarraba a Remus de la cadera y se lo subía encima , quedando sobre sus piernas .

- si lo deseas puedo tratarte de la misma manera...

- ...¡ eh! ¿que haces?

- metételo tu solo ... luego, muévete a tu antojo, y córrete .- dijo con desdén.

El ojidorado quiso que se la tragara la tierra.  
¿ cómo iba a cabalgar sobre Sirius?

- PERO QUE ---¿QUÉ DICES?- se avergonzó este quedando mas rojo que un tomate maduro .

Satanás sonrió, le encantaba avergonzarlo.

- je , pues entonces no pienses en otra persona que no sea yo¬¬. 

Remus asintió atolondrado mientras sentía que quedaba poco a poco suavemente desnudo, y que los labios de su amado recorrían su torso con deleite,como saboreando un suave camino sedoso.

- ah! no! ah!

(- a pesar de su forma tan brusca de tratarme ... ¿ de verdad soy alguien especial para él? ¿puedo creerle? Entonces , esa chica para él solo és... )

- parece que todavía sigues pensando en ella - observó el moreno- te aseguro que dentro de poco no podrás siquiera coordinar tus pensamientos.

Volvió a acariciar el cabello y cadera del chico, haciendo que el rubio arqueara la espalda , el placer era infinito , el sudor empezaba a surgir de los poros de su piel blanca.

( - en las partes de mi cuerpo que va tocando Satanás, siento una especie de electricidad... es ...¡ como un incendio! estoy tan excitado, que podría desmayarme de placer!)

- voy a llenarte de mi ...

Remus empezó a asustarse ante una potente erección que se acercaba a su intimidad , palpitante y a la vez deseada.

Un dedo invasor recorrío su estrechez y dos , y tres al mismo tiempo, recorriendo en círculos su intimidad, adaptándolo al siguiente paso...

- ah! basta!- trató de resistirse un poco él - no! 

Remus abrió mucho los ojos , y apretó la fuerte espalda con todas sus fuerzas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sirius se encontraba en su interior , embistiendo con todo su potencial , mientras el frágil licántropo arañaba la carne fuerte de su amado .

El dolor empezó a cesar , dando paso a un impensable placer.

La cama hacia chirridos de la potencia que estaba siendo usada.

- NHHH! AHHH!NO!- Se quejaba el rubito , mientras bufaba- SATANÁS!SATANÁSSSS!

Cuanto mas gemía Remus , mas excitado se sentía el diablo de los ojos grises.

- SATANÁSSSS!

---------------------------------- 

Por los pasillos de la gran mansión oscura, la diabla morena que había sido retirada de la sala del trono a la fuerza , meditaba solitaria.

Bellatrix , se preguntaba donde estaría el señor Satanás. 

- ¿ por qué estás tan nerviosa Bella? - preguntó una voz grave detrás de ella- era Belcebú.

- BELCEBÚ! - se sorprendió la morena - es por lo de Satanás! se fue a algún lado con ese humano roñoso!¬¬ 

Belcebú rió entre dientes.

- jejeje que pringada, ¿es que no sabes que el señor se ha encerrado con el humano en su dormitorio? jejeje

Bellatrix palideció .

-¡ NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO! ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESE CRIAJO ESTÁ EN SU CAMA?- espetó con ira.

- seguramente ... no creo que el señor Satanás lo ayude a hacer los deberes ...-contestó secamente el demonio.

- ¡ DEBE SER UNA BROMA !¡ALLÍ NO SE LE PERMITE ENTRAR A NADIE! ¡SOLO DUERME EL SEÑOR SATANÁS! 

- lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, y punto - atajó Belcebú .

- PUES NO ME LO CREO - siguió despotricando Bellatrix , agachando la cabeza seguidamente - no puede ser ... no es posible... que esté con un humano!

Estaba recuperando la conciencia ,Remus empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos ,¿ se había dormido?

( - ¿dónde estoy? ¿me he dormido? no recuerdo nada... - un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al verse acostado en una cama , y un grito de terror también al ver que sus manos estaban atadas a los pomos de la cama.)

- ¡EH! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿ESTOY ATADO? KYAAA!

( N/A : KYA ES UN GRITO AL ESTILO MANGA JAJAJA)

El moreno estaba a su lado ,mirándolo dormir , con la bata semi abierta y tomando una copa de vino.

- te desmayaste ... pero es normal, nunca habías expermentado tal placer ¿ no? jejeje

- Sirius ¿ qué significa esto? ¡¿por qué me has atado!- preguntó el chico intentando no perder los nervios.

El ojigris dejó la copa y fue hacia él, mientras besaba sus piernas poco a poco .

- si te crees que ya hemos acabado estás completamente equivocado... aquí el tiempo es eterno -rozó la intimidad de este, haciéndolo extremecer- ya lo verás ...

Separó sus piernas centrándose en la palpitación del prefecto , empezando a lamerlo como si fuera un delicioso manjar.

- te entrenaré para que hagas todo lo que a mí me gusta ... jejeje.

- ¡AHHH! ¡NOOO! - Se resistió intentando librarse de las cuerdas.

- si intentas escapar las cuerdas se ajustarán mas ...- explicó este.

Pero el rubio gryffindor intentó liberarse de nuevo.

- ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA YA! - ( ¡¿ por qué me niego? ¡estoy deseando que lo haga!)

Detrás de la puerta , cierta morena escuchaba cada y uno de los gemidos que el rubio estaba proporcionando.

- ¡AH! ¡NH! ¡AHHHHHH!

La chica , furiosa se acercó a la puerta , chillando un poco.

- ¿estás ahí? ¿¡ estás con ese humano? ¡ voy a entrar ,Satanás! - amenazó la joven , acercando la mano al pomo de la puerta.

Cuando intentó tocarlo, una especie de electricidad la echó hacia atrás.

( - ¡mierda! ¡no puedo entrar!)

Dentro de la habitación las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar , el moreno empezó a acariciar con una nueva suavidad a Remus , que estaba acostumbrándose a las embestidas de Sirius .

( - ¿por que ?... siento que mi cuerpo está reaccionando al suyo...)

Este se centró en la espalda del chico , mientras le hacía el amor de espaldas.

( - ... mi cuerpo lo está aceptando...)

Sirius lo besó en los labios y Remus, correspondió con hambre el beso .

( - ... nunca en mi vida había tenido esta sensación ..) 

El chico se refugió en sus brazos , mientras él lo apoyaba contra la pared , penetrándolo , Remus lo cogía por los hombros ciego de placer.

( - ... siento tanto placer, que mi mente se ha quedado en blanco ...¿que hora será? ¿cuanto tiempo abrá pasado? ¿cuantas veces me habrá echo el amor?)

Sintió los blancos dientes morder su clavicula , haciendo echar la cabeza hacia atrás .

( -... es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ...¿ pero quien deseaba esto era Sirius o yo también?estoy perdiendo la noción de la realidad !...)

Un grandioso orgasmo dejó caer el encuentro .

Horas mas tardes , Sirius se fue a su baño , y ordenó a Belcebú que llevará a Remus a otro de los baños de la mansion , éste le hizo caso y se baño con agilidad en las tibias aguas infernales.

Belcebú , detrás de las cortinas , ordenaba prisa al muchacho .

- date prisa , humano, el señor quiere regresar al mundo de los humanos ...

Remus intimidado , se apresuró a aclararse y salir del agua .

- ah ,si ...

Cuando el chico salió de la tina , se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió de allí , pasando por el lado del cansado Belcebú .

Este le echó una ligera mirada al chico , acelerando un poco su corazón .

( - finalmente lo ha convertido en un verdadero hombre ...)

Sirius y Remus regresaron al mundo de los humanos , y aparecieron en la habitación de la torre de gryffindor .

El moreno sonrió y desapareció de allí , mientras el prefecto,sonrosaso se tumbó en la cama , y se quedó dormido.

Soñó con Satanás , él era un mago normal y corriente , e iba a gryffindor como él , pero no estaban solos, también estaba James junto a ellos y su amigo Peter.

Los cuatro parecían muy amigos y hablaban y reían felices , como si de una pandilla se trataran .

Remus se reía con ganas , cuando la voz de Peter lo despertó .

- ¡ ey Rem ...! ¡vamos a llegar tarde!

El sonmnoliento chico se frotó los ojos , su amigo estaba peinándose , parecía ser que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había faltado ...

( - Sirius se abrá encargado de eso...)

- bueno, ¿te piensas vestir?

Remus salió de su insimismamiento, mientras que Peter y Frank , que salía del lavabo en esos momentos , lo miraban extrañados. 

( - que sueño mas bonito, lástima que no sea de verdad...)

El rubio tardó diez minutos en alistarse y junto a unos impacientes Frank Longbottom y Peter Pettigrew , bajaron al gran comedor .

( -¿ cuanto tiempo abré estado en el infierno? ¿una semana?¿ un mes? )

- ¡ Rem ! - la balanceó Peter , cuando cruzaban el pasillo que daba al gran comedor -¿ que te pasa? ¡se te ve distinto...!

El licántropo enrojeció .

- ¿distinta ...?

- si ,¿ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? - se interesó el regordete , con picardía .

- EM ... PUES ...

- Eso es por que se ha convertido en hombre de verdad - dijo una voz susurrante detrás de ellos .( - tan susurrante que solo Remus ,con su buen oído la escucho ).

Peter i se sonrojó y señaló al profesor de pociones, Sirius , claro está ejejje.

- ah ,¡ buenos días profesor!

Remu miró a su amado avergonzado, éste sonreía con picardía .

- HOLA PROFE! - una voz femenina, extrañamente familiar se escuchó detrás de ellos .

Todos se giraron y una muchacha morena , con la insignia de Slytheryn estaba delante suyo , saludando coquetamente .

- ¡cuanto tiempo! ¡soy Bellatrix!

Remus la señaló con el dedo.

- ¡eh!¿ tú?( - ¿¡que hace aquí esta tía?)

Sirius frunció el ceño , mientras interrogaba la muchacha morena .

Los alumnos empezaron a pararse en el pasillo para mirar la escena.

- ¿ que estás haciendo aquí?

Pero sin poder ni reaccionar , esta se echó a los brazos del supuesto profesor , lo que hizo un gran alboroto en los alumnos .

- ¡ eres muy malo!¡¿ cómo puedes ser tan frío conmigo?

Remus alucinaba .

- esas no son maneras de tratar a tu prometida ... - dijo haciendo circulitos con el dedo en la túnica de çeste.

Eso fue el colmo para el rubio , que dejó caer sus libros al suelo .

- ¿SU PROMETIDA?

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A BUENO! OLa a todos! la cosa está que arde , bueno , al final el pacto se ha cumplido jeje ,YO TB QUIEROOOO! JAJAJA Xd .

Os AVISO QUE QUEDAN 4 CAPS PARA QUE ACABE EL FIC, ESPERO SEGUIR CON ÉSTE RITMO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN Y NO HACEROS ESPERAR MUCHO... TB ESPERO REVIEWS POR VUESTRA PARTE SNIFF SNIFF.

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, CON OPINIONES Y DEMÁS EH? jeje un besote fuerte atodos , musus .

LORENA.


	14. La Enemiga En Casa

CAP-14- La enemiga en casa.

- ¿¡SU PROMETIDA?- pensó Remus, retorciéndose de la rabia al escuchar a aquella ... mujercita decir eso de SU novio.

- me temo que me confundes - dijo despreocupado el profesor Black - yo jamás mantendría una relación con una alumna- puso énfasis en la palabra alumna.

Y sin mirar a la morena a la cara , le dio la espalda , para ir a su aula.

La medio demonio, indignada , no se dió por vencida y le chilló en mitad del corredor.

-¡ ESPERA! ¿ENTONCES, SOLO TE HAS ESTADO DIVIRTIENDO CONMIGO!¡ QUE CRUEL!

Eso hizo que todos los alumnos hicieran corrillos estupefactos , comentando lo " cruel" y mujeriego k parecía ser el profesor nuevo de pociones.

El licántropo se empezó a preocupar en serio por Sirius. 

Una persona habló por detrás de Black , que se había detenido ante el grito de Bellatrix.

- profesor...¿ cómo es capaz de hacer llorar a una alumna?- una voz grave , reconocible como la de James Potter, resonó. 

- lo único que le he dicho es que me ha confundido con otra persona ...- atajó Black, mirando con odio a su rival ( - no me seas tan gallito Miguel...¬¬)

- pues a mi me pareció otra cosa ...- contraatacó el buscador de Gryffindor( - no harás lo que quieras,¡ Satanás!)

Los alumnos de las otras casas, estaban poniendo verde a Sirius de mientras.

- ¿cómo es posible ... que haga eso?

-¡ QUE CABRONAZO!

El moreno se percató y decidió dar fin a esta falsa de Bellatrix.

( - Sirius... James-pensaba Remus, mirando de uno al otro).

- bueno ...- una sonrisita se asomó en el rostro del profesor- ya que me has puesto en un apuro delante de todos - señaló el círculo de estudiantes- te escucharé ...

Una aura oscura, que solo Bellatrix pudo percibir al ver a Satanás cruzado de brazos esperando que ella se defendiera , asustó a la muchacha.

- em ... yo... bueno ...

Este se le acercó,comiéndosela con la mirada .

- dime... te escucho jejeje , sin miedos...

Pero la morena se acobardó, y tragando saliva repuso.

- em ... bueno , me he confundido de persona...

La chica sudaba como un pollo del susto.xD

- ¿lo veís, ya decía yo que esta señorita se había equivocado de persona...

Pero los murmullos siguieron escuchándose, aunque mas bien de alivio.

Black rió y pasó por el lado del contrariado James , pasando una mano por el hombro del chico de gafas.

.- bueno ... Potter , de ahora en adelante ve con cuidadín de como te diriges a tus superiores ¬¬

-... 

- ¡MIGUEL!¡ MIGUEL!- Bellatrix salió corriendo detrás de James, que se había marchado indignado y dolido en su orgullo.

- aquí soy James...¬¬ - la contestó a la diabla,con seriedad.

- ¿eing? -la jóven parecía aturdida- ah vale... James ...

Ambos empezaron a pasear por el vestíbulo, que estaba vacío. 

-¡ creo que me he excedido un poco !

- si hubieras insistido, Satanás se hubiera enfadado de verdad ...

La chica trató de defender sus opiniones.

-¡ ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!- rugió- Él y yo nos llevamos muy bien , ¡ nos hemos acostado juntos muchas veces, Miguel!

- ... ¬¬ eso a mí ni me va ni me viene ...- El arcángel se giró, para quedar frente a frente con su compañera - con mis poderes, yo podría confinar a Satanás en el infierno para siempre...

- ¿eh?- la chica estaba aturdida.

- yo te protegeré y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda - susurró James, al final .

Eso le dio ánimos a Bellatrix , que se puso en acción a pensar como separar a Remus de Sirius.

- ¿de veras?¡ pues muchas gracias !¡aré todo el daño que pueda a esa niñato con pelo! va a saber quien soy yo ¡muajajaja!

James la interrumpíó... con el semblante fruncido y seco.

- pero ... no permitiré que dañes a Remus ...

Eso no se lo esperaba Bellatrix, no entraba en sus planes.

- Miguel... acaso tu también ... ¿amas a ese niñato? 

El arcángel no respondió , se limitó a agachar la cabeza para no contestar la pregunta de su " amiga".

-¿ por...por que? - susurró muy flojito la chica , apretando el puño - ¿por que todos quieren estar con él ? ¿¡QUE TIENE ESE HUMANO QUE NO TENGA YO?- bramó desolada.

Un calambrazo muy fuerte le dio en el pecho , haciéndola achicarse ante James.

- ¿Bella...?- se preocupó el moreno.

( - ¿será esto el odio?...punza en el corazón...) 

... 

En el aula vacía de pociones...

- ¿para que abrá venido esa mujer aquí?¬¬- le preguntaba Remus a su profesor , que estaba mirando un frasco de líquido negro.

- ignórala - contestó este , secamente.

- pero ¡seguro que planea algo! - continuó el chico , muy preocupado.

- He dicho que pases de ella... no le hagas caso ...

Lo agarró del rostro , acercándolo hasta que chocaron sus alientos.

Eso bastó para que el rubito, empezara a recordar con claridad los recuerdos de su noche de pasión con su amado.

( - los recuerdos de la primera vez que hicimos amor ... ¿ me los está haciendo recordar a proposito? por que si es así...¡ me está excitando de verdad!)

Los suaves gemidos de baibén , las mejillas sonrosadas , la cortina de calor que cubría sus ojos en esos momentos ... ¡el incendio de su piel!.

- jeje vas a ignorarla ,¿ no es cierto? - preguntó el diablillo ( xD).

- Si...

... 

En clase de encantamientos...

El diminuto profesor Flitwick, entró en clase como cada día, pero seguido de la morena infernal( xd Bellatrix)

- hoy estará con nosotros una nueva alumna ... se puede presentar...

- ¡HOLA A TODOS! - dijo con energía - mi nombre es Bellatrix, pero podeís llamarme Bella

Muchos volvieron a murmurar.

-¿ esa es la chica que decía que era prometida del profesor Black, no?

- está muy buena - decía un chico a su compañero , mientras babeaban.

Las chicas no tardaron en cogerle antipatía, al ver a los chicos babeantes por la nueva.

La morena se fue a sentar justo al lado de Remus, dando saltitos. 

Flitwick comenzó a dar la clase, y la medio diabla no paraba de mirar al tenso licántropo...

El gryffindor se sintió cohibido e intimidado.

( - que no me hable... tengo que pasar de ella como sea..)

Demasiado tarde , la chica, no tardó en acercarse a su oreja para hablarle.

- ey ... tu eres el novio de Satanás ¿ verdad?

Esa pregunta trastornó un poco a Lupin, que se sintió en la obligación de mirar a su acompañante de mesa.

( - ¿pero... de que va? ¿ya me está declarando la guerra?)

- eh ... bueno , pues sí , ¿pasa algo? - espetó algo a la defensiva el prefecto.

- jiji¡ nada no seas mal pensado hombre, solo quiero que seamos amigos ¿vale?

Definitivamente, Remus no entendía nada, y ante la ridícula sonrisita de la morena se dispuso a mirar sus apuntes de encantamientos .

... 

Después de las clases ...

Sirius y Remus, repasaban los deberes de pociones.  
Remus tenía suerte, tenía a su " profe" solo para él , y cualquier duda que pudiera surgirle en su tarea quedaría resuelta en un plis plas.

- esa chica me desconcierta , ahora dice que quiere ser mi amiga ... ¿tú lo entiendes?

- ...

Sirius no contestaba, estaba mirando el libro de texto como si fuera sumamente interesante.

Al comprender que el rubio no iba a dejar de despotricar en cuanto a Bellatrix, el demonio, decidió hacerlo callar de la mejor manera: besándolo.

Dejó su libro de lado , alzándose imponente en pie , junto a Remus. 

- Si...¿Satanás?- se sorprendió el chico,ante la cercanía del otro.

Lo llevó contra la estantería , agarrando la nuca de éste con delicadeza , posando la mirada grís con la afligida del licántropo ... besándolo con deléite.

Remus, se estremeció ante el contacto.  
Aún así cerro los ojos ,para disfrutar de la sensación de aquellos labios cálidos y ácidos a la vez.

- nh ...estamos en el colegio, pa-para...- siseó , al notar como las experimentadas manos bajaban por su cintura y cadera , y los afilados dientes mordisqueaban su cuello .

- ¿y cuál es el problema? - en un golpe de dedo, un aura trasparente inundó el aula de pociones.

El gryffindor no entendió, no percató ningún cambio en la estancia, Sirius aprovechó para sacarse las gafas .

- ahora, aunque llores o grites nadie podrá escucharte jejeje... 

Se dirigió a su " presa" que en esos momentos se encogía entre el " miedo " y la excitación sobre la mesa del tutor.

- Yo ... no ...

- estoy seguro de que si que quieres¬¬ - lo echó lenta pero forzadamente contra el pupitre , agarrando sus muñecas , apresándolo a sus deseos- no hay mayor placer que el de hacer el amor a la fuerza ...

Volvió al ataque , descendió su cabeza por la cintura , lentamente para llegar a las largas piernas desnudas , explorando las intimidades que habían bajo el pantalón con sus manos.

- ¡ah!- gimió este , al notarlo.

( - se que estamos haciendo algo malo...aunque nadie se de cuenta , aunque nadie nos escuche , estamos en el colegio y Sirius es el profesor ...)

A Remus el pensar se le hacía corto , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , cada palabra que había pensado asemejaba a una prenda de su ropa que había sido retirada , y el moreno de encontraba agarrando sus glúteos con ambas manos, masajeándolos . 

- ¡AH! ¡SIRIUS!¡NO!

Una sombra tras la puerta del aula, escondida en la oscuridad , observaba con atención todo lo que estaba ocurriendo .

La rabia se apoderaba de ella , mientras apretaba los puños contra el oscuro umbral.

- Maldito ... he podido verlo todo - siseaba con odio en sus palabras - te aseguro que ¡ le entregaré tu alma a la muerte!

-¡ AH! SIRIUS! ¿Y SI VIENE ALGUIEN? - gemía el menor ante el contacto del cuerpo tan cercarno al suyo .

- te he dicho que los humanos no nos pueden ver ...  
- pero ... - siguió contradiciéndose éste - ¡YO NO QUIERO!( - ¡SI QUE QUIERO!)

- Je - depositándose encima de él empezó a bajarle el bóxer.

- ¡NO HAGAS ESO! (¡ SI , AZLO! ¡MÁS , MÁS!) 

De repente , tras una mirada oscura hacia la puerta, muy leve ,Sirius se puso en pie , acomodándose la túnica.

- bueno... ya puedes irte...

Eso desconcertó a Remus , no se esperaba que el diablo paraba ... es más, quería que continuará .

- ¿eh? ... yo... bueno ...- se sonrojó.

Eso alegro al demonio.

- je , ¿es que no estás satisfecho?

- ¿EH?- se escandalizó el ojiadorado -¡ SI YO NO HE DICHO NADA, YO...¡ DÉJALO!

- pues por si no lo sabías, hace un momento tu cara era la misma expresión del placer ...jejeje- burló el moreno relamiéndose los labios.

Remus no aguantó la intimidación de este , y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás del aula .

- ¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!

- jeh ...

Black sonrió , mirándolo marchar deleitósamente ... pero su mirada pronto fue a parar hacia la de la otra puerta ... donde alguien, miraba sorprendida lo que acababa de pasar.

(- ¿que ha pasado?- intentaba averiguar la morena - ¡YA LO ENTIENDO!)

Una sonrisa dichosa cubrió sus labios .

- ÉL ...SIMPLEMENTE ES SU AMANTE¡ COMO YO! SATANÁS SOLO SE ESTÁ RIENDO DE ÉL!)

Mientras Bellatrix pensaba ( sus tonterías UU xD) la puerta se abrió con un golpe de aire, invitándola a pasar .

Harry estaba de espaldas , cuando la chica , armada de valor se decidió a pasar a la estancia.

- ¿ has pensado que me excitaría más si alguien nos miraba?¿ bellatrix?- preguntó de espaldas éste a la jóven que lo observaba desde la puerta atentamente.

- jeh , he sido una tonta por creer lo que me dijo Miguel - rió - me aseguró que ese humano y tú os habíais jurado amor eterno ... así que él simplemente es tu amante 

- ...

- además - dijo creída ella - ese tonto ¡no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos !además yo soy mujer...

- deja ya de cotorrear - la cortó Satanás que había aprovechado a sentarse de nuevo en su pupitre, y abriendo el libro.- y si quieres que te eche un polvo , desnúdate.

Eso pareció una noticia fabulosa para la diabla , que hasta le brillaron los ojos ( N/a: puta ...¬¬)

- ¡¿DE VERDAD?- se detuvo un instante y su expresión cambió a una más calmada- pero... a Lupin lo desnudaste tú ...

Un brillo cruzó los ojos del diablo , había dado en la yaga , en el punto clave de la questión .

¡STRASH! 

De un golpe de fuerza, la camisa de éta se hizo pedazos , dejándola en ropa interior.

-¿ te parece bien asi? jejeje - rió él con burla.- ven , te voy a hacer el favor...

La chica estaba seria, indecisa, sabía que él solo quería sexo, que se estaba riéndo de ella ,pero aún así, el deseo la llevó a acercarse.

Lo besó en los labios , lentamente , mientras Black estaba serio e impasivo , como si el aire chocara su boca.

- pero ...- volvió a hablar Bellatrix - podría entrar alguien ...haznos invisibles ,como pasó con Lupin ...

- hmmm - sonrisa por parte del moreno, agarró del pelo a la chica , haciéndola daño y asustándola - creo que pretendes demasiado, zorra, para mí solo eres una simple compañera de show.

- ...

- o ¿es precisamente la falta de publico lo que te fastidia?- empujó a Bellatrix , casi dejándola caer.

Empezó a reírse de ella socarronamente.

-no ...- está se sintió indignada y humillada- no es eso... lo único que quiero - chilló -¡ ES QUE ME TRATES COMO A ESE HOMBRE !

Bellatrix corrió hacia la puerta, para irse por donde había venido , Sirius la detuvo.

- Bellatrix - siseó mientras mordía una pluma - para mí eres un juguete, y nunca dejarás de serlo ... y si te portas mal - Lanzó la pluma con potencia hacia una rana disecada , pasando por el rostro de la morena- .. ya sabes lo que te puede pasar.

La pluma traspaso a la rana disecada por el corazón , y un rasguño apareció en la mejilla de esta, sangrando un poco.

- jajajaja - se volvió reír en la cara de ella , marchándose él esta vez , dejándola tirada allí. 

... 

En la sala común de Gryffindor , en los sofás que estaban cerca de fuego , descansaba Remus.

Apollaba la cabeza pesadamente en sus brazos cruzados, pensativo.

( -¿ estará Sirius aún en el aula de pociones? me apetece mucho verlo ...¡pero me da verguenza !)

Remus, cogió su mochila , miró en las habitaciones haber si Peter estaba por allí y al ver que no estaba , decidió ir solo a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Bajó pensativo por las escaleras , hasta llegar allí , la señora Pince leía y Remus se sentó al final de la biblioteca , en una mesa que daba a una ventana que dejaba ver los terrenos.

Cuando se hubo sentado y abierto el libro de transformaciones , la señora Pince salió de allí dejando la biblioteca vacía .

El rubio agarró la varita, dispuesto a practicar lo último que le había enseñado Mcgonagall, cuando corriendo ,entró Bellatrix , iba hacia él .

- ¿ qué pasa?- se sorprendió el prefecto al ver que la chica , corría hacia él , sin expresión alguna , pero si con la ropa medio rota y desabrochada- ¿que te ha pasado?- se interesó.

Ella frunció el ceño y se puso a gritar , por suerte solo estaban ellos dos allí en esos momentos.

- ¿QUE QUÉ ME HA PASADO?¿NO TE DAS CUENTAS DE QUE NO SIRVES PARA NADA?- chilló la diabla/ángel-COMO ERES UN DESASTRE EN LA CAMA , ¡HE TENIDO QUE SACIAR YO SUS APETITOS SEXUALES!

rRemusquedó conmocionado, casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

- ¿que -que estás diciendo ?-su cuerpo se echó a temblar.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos ,dichosa .

- ¿acaso crees que eres especial? que tonto eres ...¡eres un simple amante más!- se rió a carcajadas- lo penoso es ¡que solo lo habeís echo una vez!- pinchó venenosamente -¿ te crees que ahora que no eres virgen eres especial? ¡pues no!Satanás nunca se tomaría enserio a un humano, encima hombre xD- las carcajadas cada vez eran mas grandes .

- ... no , no puede ser...- el muchacho no pudo evitar que se le empezaran a caer las lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¿que no? jeje la prueba está en que acaba de hacer el amor conmigo y no contigo - se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda , satisfecha - así que será mejor que no te atrevas a regresar al mundo de los demonios , ¡adiós! 

Y la chica se fue , dejando solo a Remus en un mar de melancolía , sus ojos se empapaban.

( - lo que siempre me preocupaba era que Sirius fuera a cambiar una vez yo perdiera mi virginidad...tenía miedo a sufrir, - los llantos ahora fueron largos y desconsolados - estoy tan enamorado de él que¡ no puedo evitar sufrir como un condenado!)

... 

Bellatrix había salido de la biblioteca ,feliz como una lombriz por su hazaña , iba canturreando por el pasillo ,cuando vio a Miguel. 

- ¡Miguel :D.!

Pero el arcángel( James ) tenía cara de estar muy molesto . 

- te dije que no lastimaras a Remus...

Pero la chica no se intimidó ante las secas y duras palabras del arcángel.

- oye ¬¬- se defendió - ¡que ahora puedes lucirte jeje. !

Y ancha y pancha siguió su camino por el pasillo , mientras James la maldecía y entraba a la biblioteca.

Tenía que encontrar a su amado a cualquier precio, debía consolarlo. 

La señora Pince no llegaba aún y el chico de gafas miró en todas direcciones, encontrando en un rincón mirando por la ventana,a Remus, sollozando silenciosamente .

-Remus ...

- ... - pequeño silencio- ¿ James?

- Rem...- volvió a repetir este , mientras lo miraba.

- parece que a Bellatrix , solo le gusta Sirius por su atractivo físico ...

- ¡REMUS ,HAS DE ESCUCHARME!- chilló James, sin dejarlo hablar.

Pero el rubio se había girado hacia el buscador , hábilmente , con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS DEMONIOS SON ASÍ?-chilló de repente el muchacho.

-¡ Remus! ...- se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta.

- yo ...no puedo tomarme las relaciones sexuales sólo como una diversión , para mí lo correcto es hacerlo solamente con la persona amada...

Se desesperó, chillando más fuerte , deshaogando sus dolores.

- ¿¡ACASO ME EQUIVOCO! ¡NO CREO QUE ESTÉ DICIENDO NINGUNA LOCURA!

James lo miraba atentamente, escuchando cada y una de sus palabras.

- no entiendo a Sirius ,¡ juro que no lo entiendo!lo amo tanto que ...

Aún así ,esas palabras dañaban el corazón de James , cerró los ojos , agarró de la muñeca al licántropo y lo atrajo hacia él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, éste se sorprendió ante el acto.

- no te preocupes , mi objetivo era que los demonios desaparecieran para siempre del mundo de los humanos...

Se separó un poco del chico , solo rozando sus hombros , fijando los ojos cafés contra los asustados dorados del chico. 

- pero ahora , mi prioridad es que él deje de mancillar tu honor ...

- ¿James...?

.- no le permitiré a Satanás que se quede contigo ...- agachó poco a poco la cabeza , lentamente , acercando sus labios a los entreabiertos de Remus , depositando un suave y leve beso .

( - ¡ James!)

Lo que no sabían ellos es que , desde los terrenos de Hogwarts se veía la ventana que tenían ellos al lado , y una persona los miraba fijamente , sus pupilas grises brillantes en furia.

CONTINUARÁ... 

n/A:SIENTO ABER TARDADO MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR, AHORA NO IRÉ TAN RÁPIDA COMO EN EL PRINCIPIO YA QUE TENGO MUCHOS FICS PENDIENTES Y EL ORDENADOR NO ME VA MUY BIEN, ASÍ QUE ... PIDO PACIENCIA . 

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, Y OS ANIMO A LEEOS MAS FICS MIOS , O METEROS EN MI WEB- QUE MÁS ? AH SI .

- QUE OPINAÍS DE BELLATRIX ? JEJEJE xD podeís decirle lo k querais :P-

un besote fuerte y hasta la próxima, se despide:

HERMI18- LORENA.


	15. Sabbath

CAP- 15-Sabbath:

Los labios de James se separaron lentamente de los Remus, el beso había sido muy corto y puro ...más bien fue un leve roce .

La expresión del castaño era de auténtica sorpresa, no esperaba para nada que el arcángel llegara a besarlo .

- James...( - ¿por qué me ha besado?)

Desde los terrernos ,furioso, Satanás decidió hacerse notar ... ese arcángel estaba tocando a Remus por los hombros ! 

Éste se dio cuenta de la presencia del demonio y protegió al licántropo con su cuerpo de una ráfaga de energía que rompió todos los cristales de las ventanas.

- ¡CUIDADO REMUS!

- ¿QUÉ? - la ropa y el cabello empezaron a balancearse por la potencia - ¡KYAAA!

El muchacho quedó protegido en el pecho deJames,asustado, atando cabos de que había ocurrido ...

El chico se soltó del agarre para correr a mirar al exterior de los ventanales rotos.

Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad... Sirius estaba abajo, mirando hacia allí , mirándolo a él.

- ¡SIRIUS!- chilló el prefecto - ( ¡no puede ser! ¿lo ha visto todo?)- se pinchó un dedo con un cristal roto- ains ,¡ duele!

Se despistó con el pinchazo ,cuando vió que el moreno se alejaba a paso lento .

-¡ SIRIUS!- volvió a chillar Remus , queriendo llamar su atención .

Decidió salir corriendo en su busqueda, James lo trató de detener.

- ¡REMUS!

- ¡SUÉLTAME, JAMES, YO...!

El buscador de Gryffindor cogió el dedo ensangrentado y se lo llevó a la punta de los labios , lo besó.

El chico se sonrojó , mientras el dedo adquiría un tenue calor y sanaba al instante.

El chico de gafas miró seria pero cariñosamente al muchacho.

- Remus , no vayas... si estás con él ,solo sufrirás- entrecerró los ojos - las heridas del cuerpo sanan ,pero no las del corazón .

Remus miraba ensimismado a James, tenía razón en todo lo que decía ,pero ... lo empujó ,para safarse de él . 

-¡ James! ya es demasiado tarde!- espetó decidido- yo ... tampoco se por que lo quiero ... - el chico parecía un poco triste , temblaba ligeramente - soy consciente de que es alguien malicioso y muy cruel...

El moreno lo escuchaba atentamente ,con semblante triste .

- ... y se también que lo mejor hubiera sido seguir enamorado de ti... pero ahora ya no puedo estar con otra persona que no sea - sonrió - Sirius .

El licántropo se fue a paso lento hacia la puerta, se giró a mirar a James ,por última vez, estaba levemente sonrosado. 

- mi alma ... lo desea - se giró y marchó corriendo- ¡perdóname!

James volvió a chillar,pero no corrió tras él .

- ESCUCHA, ¡TU NO CONOCES LA VERDADERA FIGURA DEL DIABLO!... 

Pero Remus , lo lo escuchó .

La furia empezó a reflejarse en las pupilas color café , el cabello del arcángel empezó a menguar en el suave viento .

- Satanás ... no te conviene que me enfade ... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Remus corría por los terrenos, mirando a todos lados para encontrar a su amado demonio.

-( mi alma pertenece a Sirius ...aunque me denigre y sea cruel conmigo ...¡ yo lo amo !)

El chico pudo divisar cerca del lago la figura alta y esbelta del profesor.

( - por eso no soportaría que me odiara ...) ¡ SIRIUS!- chilló para llamar su atención .

Se acercó lentamente , el moreno no hizo amago de girarse.

- ¡SIRIUS!- repitió ,insistiendo. Pero Black no se giraba.

( -¿ estará enfadado?)

- ¿qué te pasa ?- preguntó inocente ,pero pronto entendió : Lo había visto todo ... el beso .Remus no pudo evitar enfurecer, una imagen de Bellatrix contándole que había echo el amor con Sirius selló en su mente - NO SE PARA QUE TE ENFADAS, ¡SI TU TE HAS ACOSTADO CON BELLATRIX! 

Descargada la rabia , Remus esperó una reacción de este ... que llegó .

Sirius se giró muy serio , mirándolo fijamente a los ojos . 

El chico se sonrojó , arrepentido de haberle chillado esa última frase.

- ¿ qué ? - sonó molesto y burlón - lo que acabas de decir es una gilipollez...

Se acercó a él poco a poco , severo .

- el castigo por haber traicionado mi amor eterno será muy duro.   
El rubio trató de defenderse .

- ¿EH? ¡PERO SI YO NO...!

- Cállate - ordenó él , tajante - celebraremos Sabbath.

El mago no entendió .

- ¿Sabbath? ¬¬ - pero recordó algo .

FLASH BACK :

"- ¿acaso envidias a la mujer con la que me acuesto en público ,como espectáculo en las noches de reunión?

( - ¿reunión? ¿se referirá al Sabbath?) 

El chico sonrió , extrañamente , mientras agarraba a Remus de la cadera y se lo subía encima , quedando sobre sus piernas .

- si lo deseas puedo tratarte de la misma manera..."

FIN FLASH BACK .

- Ojo por ojo, traición por traición - siseó crudamente Satanás.

- ¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!¡JAMES ME FORZÓ !

El ojigrís lo agarró del cuello, chillándole en plena cara.

-¿ ME PUEDES JURAR QUE EN NINGÚN MOMENTO TUVISTE LA INTENCIÓN DE BUSCAR SU AYUDA?

- ... - Remus agachó la mirada , en eso Satanás tenía razón ... el ver a James fue como una fuente de escape para confesarle sus problemas.

Satanás comprendió ese silencio y la soltó .

- entonces tendrás que venir al Sabbath- rotundo- y allí te castigaré ...

- ¡NO!- solo logró articular Remus- ¡NO IRÉ ! ¡NO QUIERO IR!

Pero Sirius se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Remus solo en el lago .

(- ¿Por qué no me entiende? ¿ por qué me dice cosas tan crueles?¿Se abrá aburrido de mí por que ya no soy virgen?¿ seré solo un amante para él ,tal como me dijo Bellatrix? ¿ QUÉ PUEDO HACER?)

Esas y mil preguntas más irrumpieron en la mente desesperada del gryffindor.

------------------------- 

Era Sábado , no habían clases y Remus se la pasó en la sala común de Gryffindor encerrado toda la mañana . 

Peter y Frank intentaron llevarlo a Hogsmeade pero este se negó . 

- ¿por qué no te vienes? ¡lo pasaremos genial!- dijo Frank.

- si - afirmó Peteri - además jejeje vendrán chicas de ravenclaw , podremos ligar los tres :P.

El rubio solo negó con la mano desde la cortina de su cama .

- no ... me duele el estómago, suerte chicos .( -lo que me faltaba¬¬ ligar con chicas de ravenclaw...UU)

- Bueno ...- dijeron decepcionados ambos chicos - ... tú te lo pierdes, hasta la tarde ...

Se fueron , dejando solo a Remus , que rápidamente corrió la cortina de su cama y se puso a leer un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pero no se podía concentrar, esa noche ... esa noche era el Sabbath.

Ayer noche un demonio mensajero lo irrumpió en la habitación cuando estaba solo y le entregó una invitación y una túnica oscura para aquella noche .

A las once y media irían a recogerlo ...

( -¡ NO QUIERO IR!- se dijo Remus para si mismo- no quiero verles ... ni a Satanás , ni a esa guarra ...)

Se echó en su cama a leer ...

Las horas pasaban y pasaban , el chico solo daba vueltas en la cama ... hasta que decidió ducharse y vestirse...

( - no tengo alternativa- apretó la túnica con rabia - tendré que ir ... )

Llegó la noche ...

Y allí estaba , vestido de negro completamente, sus cabellos rubios sobresalían un poco de su túnica y una cara asustada y algo pálida se asomaba mirando el lugar.

De nuevo estaba en el infierno , pudo escuchar graznar a los cuervos y la gran puerta de la mansión del demonio estaba abierta de par en par .

Remus tragó saliva, tenía bastante miedo de entrar allí .

¿ qué se encontraría?

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y dio un par de pasos tímidos en el gran comedor...

Estaba todo oscuro, solo había una luz piloto de color rojo dando forma a la muchedumbre de figuras ... y un sonido sexual hacía eco en las paredes.

Bestias,demonios y brujas hacían el amor locamente por todas las partes del gran salón .

Los gemidos eran brutales , el olor a sexo y sudor era la fragancia más afrodisíaca del lugar...Remus abrió los ojos de par en par .

Chocó con una bruja que era duramente penetrada por detrás por una bestia con cabeza de toro , que chillaba deseosa de más.

La capucha le dejó la cara y cabello al descubierto, mientras intetaba apartarse.

-¿ Lupin?- alguien detrás de él lo llamó .

El gryffindor se giró ,para quedar cara a cara con su peor enemiga : Bellatrix

La morena llevaba una túnica como él , pero a diferencia suya la chica tenía una expresión feliz . 

- ...

- entonces has venido jeje - rió la chica - aunque era natural , a fin de cuentas tu también eres amante de Satanás . 

Bella se encargó de explicar y a la vez torturar a Remus , hablándole del Sabbath .

Mientras los ecos apasionados se escuchaban por todas partes.

- para las brujas es un gran honor que Satanás les haga el amor en este tipo de fiestas ...todo transcurre entre : el pecado,la codicia y la lujuria...- engreída- espero que Satanás también te elija a tí jujuju , aunque suelo ser yo siempre su favorita,claro...- añadió veloz.

El muchacho no tenía palabras que decir , cada segundo y palabra que escuchaba/pasaba sentía que no devería haber venido í ...

( -ahora entiendo que es el Sabbath... ahora comprendo mi castigo... Sirius hará el amor con Bellatrix ,delante de mí ... ) 

Los demonios dejaron sus " quehaceres " velozmente , la gran puerta de plata se abría en esos momentos y una alfombra larga y negra llegaba hasta el trono .

La puerta se abrió , las luces se apagaron , las velas se encendieron ... la figura alta e imponente del diablo en todo su explendor surcaba en la puerta.

Moreno , cabellos largos y lisos , cuernos de cabra imponentes... túnica negra sedosa, alas desgarrantes (N/a: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Todas las brujas y diablas se sonrojaron .

- ohhhhhhhhh

- que bueno está el señor satanás...

- que ojos ...

- lo daría todo por ser suya ...

Bella y Remus también miraban entre la multitud , una triumfante y otro tembloroso.

Satanás se dirigió a sus discípulos desde el trono .

- muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche jejeje - suspiro femenino de nuevo - disfrutad de este mundo corrupto hasta saciaros... 

Dichas estas simples palabras , el moreno bajó de su trono para infiltrarse entre las mujeres, todas lo intentaban tocar ,pero Satanás se dirigía hacia Bellatrix y ... Remus.

El licántropo fue retrocediendo, quería marchar de allí .

( - se acabó ...que cruel eres ... )

Las brujas empezaron a quejarse envidiosas.

- ¡ESCOGERA A BELLA, COMO SIEMPRE!

- ¡QUE SUERTE!

- ¬¬ ¡SIEMPRE ELLA ES SU FAVORITA!

La morena se estaba inflando como un globo de orgullo , Remus ,por su parte ,se giró dispuesto a irse...

( - lo mejor será ... que renuncie a Satanás para siem...)

- ( ... pre)

Le habían agarrado del brazo , el chico no pudo moverse más .

- tú eres el elegido - rotundo .Los ojos grises lo penetraron , dejándole ver que no se trataba de broma alguna.

La multitud ovacionó sorprendida... sobretodo cierta morena.

( - ¿QUÉ HA DICHO? ¡NO PUEDE SER!)Furiosa , la semidiabla señaló a Remus con el dedo y chilló ante todos.

- ¡ESTE HOMBRE ES UN SIMPLE HUMANO! ¡Y ENCIMA LICÁNTROPO!¡NO PUEDE ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR!

Eso creó una fuerte tensión entre todos que no tardaron que quejarse.

- ¿UNA HUMANO? ¿QUÉ HACE UN HUMANO AQUÍ? 

- ¿CÓMO PUEDE ELEGIR A UN APESTOSO LICÁNTROPO DEVILUCHO?

Bellatrix siguió metiendo leña al fuego .

- ¡ASÍ ES,ESTE HOMBRE ES UN HUMANO!

- ¡señor SATANÁS!

- ¡SEÑOR!

Todos chillaban ,preguntaban y questionaban ... Satanás que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió de golpe y con un brazo cogió el cuerpo de Remus a peso.

- ¡CALLÁOS LACAYOS! YO HE ELEGIDO A ESTE HOMBRE Y NO HAY MÁS QUE HABLAR!

Todos se callaron,asustados y temerosos... todos menos ...

- ¡PERO NO PUEDES, SATANÁS!...

Una larga y afilada espada llegó veloz y punzante hasta la nariz del chico , que calló paralizado.

- más vale que te calles Bellatrix ...¿ con quién te crees que estás hablando?

- ah ... - se echó hacia atrás.

El ojigrís soltó su espada y fue con Remus en brazos hasta un altar en medio de la sala redonda.

Lo soltó allí con brusquedad , dejándolo a la vista de todos.

( - PERO ... ¡YO PENSABA QUE IBA A QUEDARSE CON ELLA! ¿POR QUÉ...?)

- Bueno... el espectáculo comienza ahora ... - siseó divertido , tomando una copa de vino que le tendió Belcebú .

El líquido chorreó por los labios morenos que capturaron velozmente los del chico bajo él .

-¡ NOOOO!- gruñó este ( - ¡ESTO SERÁ UN HONOR PARA TODAS LAS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ ... PERO PARA MÍ ¡NO LO ÉS!)-¡ nhhhhh!

El vino traspasó la boca de él hacia la de Remus , dejándole su sabor y ...¡ la inmovilidad!

No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, solo le quedaba ... ¡CHILLAR!

Abajo, todos miraban atentamente ... alguna que otra envidiosa comentaba con sus compañeras el echo de ser un hombre el elegido.

- yo soy mejor que él, seguro ...¬¬

- y yo...

- es demasiado niño, ¿podrá servir de pareja del señor? - le decía un bestio a otro.

( - NO LO ENTIENDO...¿¡ POR QUÉ ...!)

Sin casi percatarse, las manos de Satanás vagaban por su cuerpo, lo desnudaban y acariciaban la piel ... la túnica pronto estaría haciendo historia.

- ¡ah!

Las piernas fueron acariciadas , desnudadas ... sus dedos y uñas rajando la ropa interior y perdiéndose en su intimidad...

- ¡NO!¡BASTA!- Satanás estaba encima de él, entre sus piernas .( -¿ soy el centro del espectáculo?) 

Todos miraban con la boca abierta, inclusive Bella , como el demonio se perdía en las ingles de Remus, lamiendo lujuriosamente el rubio vello púbico.

- ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR! NO QUIERO!- chilló empezando a sollozar.

- Te has besado con un ángel ...- repuso enfurecido él . 

- ¡ÉL ME BESO DE REPENTE , ¡NO PUDE DETENER... ! 

- ¡NO TENÍAS POR QUE ACEPTARLO!- fue rotundo,potente y lleno de furia ,miró a Remus a los ojos ... mirada grís congelada .-¿ has venido aquí a ser castigado no? pues ya sabes lo que te toca...

( - ¿castigado?¿este será mi castigo ...?)

Las lágrimas vencieron y empezaron a aflorar por las mejillas pálidas y a la vez enrojecidas.

- ( ¿por qué?¿ por qué a pesar de amarte tanto ...?) ...- lamidas , caricias bruscas - (- ... aunque me hagas cosas bruscas , aunque me hieras ...¡ siempre voy a estar pensando en tí!)

- ¡CREÉME! - chilló , su voz hizo eco , Satanás se detuvo .- ¡NUNCA HE TRAICIONADO EL AMOR ETERNO QUE TE JURÉ AQUEL DÍA!¡ HOY TE AMO MÁS QUE EN AQUEL MOMENTO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ!

Este simplemente lo miraba ,fijamente , escuchándolo...

- por favor ... créeme ...¡TE AMO! ¡Y JURO QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS SON SINCEROS!- ahí estaba su verdad , la había chillado a los cuatro vientos en pleno infierno y con todos los subditos de su amado delante.

- que chiquillo más raro - decía un demonio .

- se abrá vuelto loco con las caricias de Satanás - corroboró una diablilla.

Satanás y Remus se siguieron mirando, fijamente , pero ...

Con una velocidad absoluta la túnica se rasgó por la mitad... el torso del licántropo quedó al descubierto, creando mucho interés entre los diablos y bestios.

( - entonces ... por más que se lo explique...¿ no puede creerme? ... ¿no puedes creerme?...)

La decepción se dibujaba cada vez más en las pupilas color miel , una lágrima dejaba ver el dolor de su corazón . 

Satanás abrió mucho los ojos y poco a poco separó las manos lujuriosas del torso de él , para acariciar su rostro , besar sus labios , acercar su oído cerca de su corazón para escuchar sus latidos...

( - Sirius ... yo te amo , y aunque no sea correspondido , solo te pediré ... que me entiendas.)

Tras ese pensamiento , el moreno lo abrazó .

Un abrazo sin lujuria , más puro del que un diablo del calíbre de Satanás pudiera dar jamás .

Se les veía tan bien juntos , que todos abrieron la boca de par en par ...

De repente , éste se separó de Remus, se puso en pie ,se colocó la túnica y se separó del altar.

- El Sabbath a terminado ...

- ¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOO?- expectación general.

- ... y nunca más volveré a celebrarlo ...

El oscuro diablo se fue por la alfombra negra dirección a los pasillos de la mansión ... con Remus en sus brazos ,claro está. jejeje.

- ¡MARCHAOS!- rugió feroz, arto de tantas críticas de sus subditos en toda esa noche .

Estos obedecieron sin más , no querían hacer enfadar a su señor ...

Bellatrix también se fue ,pero en su cabeza... ideas perversas empezaban a florecer.

Minutos más tarde...

Remus despertó , estaba molido , se encontró en unas conocidas sábanas de seda ...

- ¿donde estoy?...¿ Sirius ?...

-¿ has reflexionado? - una fría voz conocida le llamó la atención .

Sentado a su lado y mirándolo desde que se había despertado, estaba Satanás .  
Con el pelo corto , justo como cuando se hacía pasar por su primo. 

- ...

- creo que el castigo que te he dado a sido suficiente ... descansa un poco...

Dicho esto,se fue de allí ,dejándolo solo.

- ¡SIRIUS!- demasiado tarde , se había ido ... y a ÉL solo le quedaba pensar ... un montón de cosas le inundaban la cabeza - ( - ¿a que castigo se refería ...? no hizo el amor con Bellatrix ... y tampoco conmigo como espectáculo...eso quiere decir ...- una imagen de su demonio vino a su mente- ¡que no me ha castigado!)

Remus se levantó de la cama , las ideas le venían veloces a la cabeza, estaba empezando a atar cabos a todo ...

( - me ha elegido a mí y no a Bellatrix ... ha dicho que nunca más celebraría el Sabbath ... ¿acaso eso és que ...?)

Se puso las zapatillas y salió corriendo de la habitación , escaleras abajo, buscando por todos lados un rastro de cabello moreno.

( - puede que me esté apresurando pero... - llegó a las escaleras principales y recien habiéndolas bajado , allí estaba él - pero creo que ...¡ SIRIUS ME QUIERE!)

- ¡SIRIUS!

Este se giró, dejando ver su sensualidad echa persona con ese rostro perfilado ... con esa mirada , con ese todo suyo ...

- ¿qué?

Remus no dudó más y saltó encima de él , rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- pasa que te quiero ... - ( - él me quiere... pero no podía hacermerlo ver de otra forma , es el diablo...)

Ambos cayeron sentados en las escaleras.

- te quiero ... -repitió - ¿y tú a mí?

El rostro moreno adquirió un tenue rosado, cerró los ojos satisfecho, mientras lo abrazaba .

- ¿aún no te has dado cuenta ? eres muy tonto ...- lo besó delicadamente , con amor ... era la primera vez que notaba amor en aquellos labios de Satanás .

( - quiero permanecer junto a Sirius - este empezó a lamer su cuello - y seguirlo donde quiera que vaya ...- mirada amorosa - donde sea ( - jeh ...) - aunque ese lugar ... sea el infierno ...)

- ven , te aré el amor en mi dormitorio...

( - pase lo que pase , ya nada me importa ... )

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/a : siento la tardanza pero aquí estoy jejee mil gracias como siempre a vuestros reviews... tengo una noticia que daros , quedan DOS CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL .

no se si estareís contentos os tristes,peor bueno ... esto se acaba chicos y espeor k hayais disfrutado el fic ejejej ,un beso a todos y espero vuestros reviews sobre el cap eh? chauuuuu. 

hermi18-lorena.


End file.
